Tú y Yo y él
by K Guz
Summary: Eren quiere a Levi, Farlan quiere a Levi... Eren odia a Farlan y Farlan odia a Eren... Levi los ama a ambos y no sabe a quien escoger ¿Farlan el novio romantico o Eren el amante estupido? Yaoi / Ereri / Fari / Shingeki no Kyojin Fic / A. U.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (alias el muertes-locas o llama-maldita). La trama es mía y nada mas...

Dedicado: A Pao-chan, mi fiel primera lectora e inspiración... gracias hermanita... Y mi Charly-love, quiero verte feliz~

Contenido Del Capítulo: Yaoi o B.L. | OOC | Comedia (o algo así) | Ereri | Fari | Romance

Antes de Leer: Este es solo una pequeña muestra (pequeña enserio) de lo que seria todo el fic. Y solo espero que les guste... si es así dejenme un review, se agradece :3

Sin más... al Fic:

* * *

Tu y Yo... y él

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

~Prologo~

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

[Así es Levi]

Había pasado más de treinta minutos sentado frente a esa loca desquiciada de lentes que no hacía más que estar sentada frente a la computadora. No me decía nada y simplemente leía con una cara tan seria que me causaba nauseas.

Observo mi reloj y nada más pasaron exactamente 28 minutos, ni siquiera mi cabeza esta para soportar tal mísera de tiempo… me duele el pecho.

Muerdo la uña de mi pulgar haciendo golpecitos con la punta del pie sobre el suelo de madera, provoca un ruido desquiciante que solo me hace querer gritar.

Al fin sus ojos marrones se fijan en mí, pareciera que me atravesara el cuerpo con esos ojos… son tan fríos y misteriosos, sin una pisca de humanidad en ellos. Me hacen preguntarme si de verdad estaba tan mal lo que escribí porque sí, soy escritor, uno que tuvo suerte con su primer libro y ahora le exigen más.

No me quejo, solo que nunca creí tener cierto reconocimiento por algo que hice por ocio. Lo recuerdo bien… estaba completamente empapado de sudor −a mis dieciséis años− cuando esa idea surgió curiosamente de una pesadilla que tuve −una muy larga, por cierto. Continuaba con mis sueños y sin pensarlo me hice de un diario de sueños por idea de mi madre, termine escribiendo más de lo que pensé y mi profesor de literatura me sugirió redactarla de manera que fuese una novela… estúpido cejas de mierda, quien diría que era más difícil de lo que sonaba.

En fin, a mis dieciocho años me arme de valor y busque por montones de editoriales para que publicaran mi historia sin la necesidad de que me la alteraran hasta volverse una mierda. Conocí a esta idiota, Hanji Zoe en un bar de la ciudad donde nací. Le conté todo –quizá por desesperación o simplemente ella tenía un aura que me hacía contarle mi vida− y, aunque fue en otra ciudad, conseguí publicar mi libro.

− ¿Es todo? −la pregunta misma y su tono de voz me hacen desear mi muerte.

− ¿Cómo que, si es todo, pedazo de mierda? −mi voz es gélida y siento que mi pulso se ha detenido. −Tal vez no lo sepas, pero me costó mucho. ¡demasiado! Es horrible que se bloquee mi cerebro y no pueda escribir nada, pasarme noches en vela para editar y que sea perfecto y tú me preguntas si es todo. ¡Estúpida!

Sus ojos se iluminan y su voz se vuelven murmullos inentendibles; su cara se sonroja para que al final la gran carcajada que contenía fuese liberada.

−Ja, ja… ya. Solo bromeaba. Esta increíble. −se abraza a si misma con un quede de morbo en la voz. −es asombroso… lo ame, lo ame… no esperaba menos del genio detrás de _The Fall._ Quiero saber más…

−Eres mi editora, eres la primera en leerlo así que no abuses.

Me dejo vencer por el alivio y me recuesto en el sillón, con la vista hacia la lámpara de techo que hace reflejo en el vidrio de mis lentes… me está cegando.

La castaña se levanta, dejando la laptop a un lado sobre un mueble, me mira desde lo alto con un brillo indescriptible en los ojos.

− ¿Y luego que sigue? −pregunta juntando las manos.

−Sigue… me voy a casa y dormiré.

− ¡¿QUÉ?!

−Hanji, son las diez de la noche. Tengo sueño y prometí que hoy traería el manuscrito del primer capítulo… ahora me largo. Farlan está esperándome afuera y Eren dijo que prepararía la cena hoy…

 _Ya es todo…_

Me levante haciendo caso omiso a la castaña que gimoteaba frente a mí, tomé mis cosas y me puse el suéter que deje sobre un perchero de madera.

− ¡AH! −sus ojos empiezan a gotear mientras se deja caer de rodillas frente a mí. − ¿Por qué? −dramatiza extendiendo las manos y mirando al techo. − ¿Qué te he hecho? ¡castigo cruel!

−Loca…

 _Es hora de descansar…_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

[Así es Eren]

Las luces bailan al son de un ritmo frenético, el líquido amargo se desliza por mi garganta dejando una quemazón… tragó con euforia y una sensación de vigor recorre cada vena en mi cuerpo.

Gritos de júbilo resuenan en mi mesa… _fondo, fondo, fondo…_ gritan sin fin cada vez más emocionados a medida que vuelvo agarrar otra copa licor para beberla de un trago, y así varias veces hasta dejar vacías todas las copas frente a mí.

Otro estruendo y la música se pausa, vuelve de nuevo y la gente da un salto en la pista de baile. Alzan las manos y la música se vuelve más fuerte.

− ¡Ya! ¡Tres botellas completas de tequila!

− ¡SI!

Recibo halagos y uno que otro insulto de quienes apostaron a que no podría…yo solo tengo una cosa que decir:

− ¡Son unos pendejos! Denme mi dinero. −mi voz suena difusa a pesar de que en mi cabeza sonaba tan genial la frase…

− ¡Eren! −una manchita rubia me sacude por los hombros.

−Escucha linda, a mí me gustan las chicas con cabello negro… no rubias, paso de ti.

− ¡Idiota, soy Armin!

−A la… ¿no has pensado hacerte otro corte?

Armin vira los ojos y me sujeta del hombro.

−Le dijiste a Levi que estarías temprano en casa y ya ni siquiera te puedes poner en pie.

− ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo puedo solo!

 _Es un tonto, cree que no puedo solo y me está sujetando para caminar. ¿Quién se cree?_

− ¡N-no me toques! −lo aparto de un empujón y me traba los pies, resbalo y mi cara toca el frio y pegajoso suelo. − ¡Estúpida! ¿Porque me tiras?

−Eren no te toque, caíste solo.

− ¡Mentiras! ¿Es porque no te doy? ¡Ya te dije que no me gustan las rubias!

Armin suspira y vuelve a sujetarme. No quiero que me toque, comienzo a protestar. Sin más me levanta sin esfuerzo… ¿Cómo es posible?

−Armin… ¿tomaste esteroides?

−Ya Eren… −incluso le cambio la voz, ¡hijo de puta no es él! −es hora de que descanses.

−Reiner… −murmuro con la lengua pesada, algo le pusieron a mi bebida… siento mi lengua adormecida.

−Vamos… Levi nos matara si te ve así. −vuelve a decirme Armin manoseándome el pantalón.

− ¡No me toques! Píntate el cabello y tal vez deje que me la chupes.

− ¡Imbécil! Estoy buscando las llaves de tu jodido coche.

Todo me da vueltas… la música se aleja y las luces fluorescentes se apagan de repente. Siento frio… ¿estoy afuera?

−Ya baja-me… −algo se atora en mi garganta… − ¡Bájame!

− ¡Reiner, déjalo! Eren va a-

− ¡MALDITA SEA JEAGER, ES MI CAMISA NUEVA!

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

[Así es Farlan]

Las luces de un coche alumbran la calle oscura en la que aguardo, sentado sobre el capo de un Mustang del año que mi madre me obliga tanto llevar. No es que no me guste, el auto es maravilloso, pero de cierta manera me da algo de vergüenza por forzarme a estos lujos… en especial porque la persona con la que salgo es de gusto sencillo, es lo que me encanta de él.

Un joven de piel blanca y de ojos como el cielo tormentoso, con una actitud tan serena que realmente es sencillo complacerle…

Es escritor y le encanta leer. Recuerdo que le regale unos volúmenes de edición especial de cierto libro que realmente, me temo decir, no recuerdo el nombre, pero lo vimos en la librería y no dude en comprárselo… se veía tan feliz.

Realmente me gusta que sea así…

−Farlan. −su voz me llama desde afuera.

Ahí está él, con el cabello negro y brilloso, usando una bonita sudadera rayada que le marca el cuerpo delgado… realmente hermoso.

−Levi. −murmuró con una leve sonrisa mientras se acerca a mí, hundiendo su delgado cuerpo en mis brazos.

Le paso el dedo sobre la mejilla para quitarle los lentes. Hace un leve gesto, similar al de un gato y deja su cara reposar sobre mi mano.

−Estas frio, a pesar de estar dentro de esa casa.

−Hanji me ha tenido con los nervios de punta. −bosteza estirando sus brazos. −debo ir a casa… lamento tener que pedirte que me trajeras hasta aquí. Si se lo pedía a Eren seguro que solo se la pasaría jodiéndome junto con Hanji. –su cejo se frunce de manera graciosa y le paso un dedo encima.

Él parpadea y relaja el gesto, mirándome con esos ojos tan penetrantes.

Es maravilloso, realmente tan sereno y a pesar de vernos tan poco siento que le tengo un gran aprecio. Quisiera decir que todo de él es perfecto, absolutamente todo… si, quisiera… solo hay un pequeño detalle, uno minúsculo…

− ¡Mama!

−Eren, cállate.

Su compañero de piso… es así de sencillo… esta tarde cuando vine por Levi, casi me asfixia con la maldita puerta. ¿Qué enfermo hace eso? ¿enserio Levi soporta vivir con semejante imbécil?

¡Como odio al hijo de perra! Se cree tan perfecto con su porte de modelo y su descendencia alemana. Además de ser un aprovechado que vive de lo que Levi gana como escritor, es un maldito… un parasito… una maldita rata inmunda… y temo que me lo quiera arrebatar.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

El pequeño rubio carga de un brazo a su amigo que venía vomitando desde hace menos de quince minutos, por fortuna la discoteca donde estaban era a unas cuantas calles de la casa del castaño de ojos verdes que deliraba balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

−Eren… Levi nos matara.

−No, no, no, no. −murmuro moviendo las manos.

− ¿Por qué no? −quiso golpearlo, pero Armin Arlet era el ser más paciente que en la vida el moreno podría conocer.

−Yo- se… ¡que mamá no…! no… no… se me olvido. −soltó una carcajada. − ¿de que hablábamos?

Armin lo dejo caer al suelo mientras rebuscaba en su chamarra las llaves del moreno.

− ¡Que no me toques! Serás puta, ¡no me gustan las rubias!

−Eren… ¿Por qué mierda soy tu amigo?

A unos metros una curiosa pareja venía caminando apaciblemente… los ojos castaños del más alto se fijaron en el par de amigos que peleaban por unas llaves frente a la puerta de uno de los departamentos.

− ¡No me toques!

− ¡Puta madre! ¡Eren, tengo que sacar las llaves! Están en tu maldito pantalón

− ¡Excusa, excusa…! Quieres tocarme… ¡ayuda!

El más alto quiso tomar al azabache de la mano y salir huyendo de ahí antes de fijarse, pero entonces…

− ¡Mamá! −gritó el castaño corriendo hacia ellos.

−Eren, cállate. −murmuro el rubio siendo arrastrado por su amigo.

El azabache bajo la mirada y se apartó de su pareja, mirando con odio al castaño que se acercó con torpeza hasta apretujarlo entre sus brazos.

−Mamá… −cantoneo.

−Apestas pedazo de mierda. −dio un golpe en el estómago del más alto y este jadeo cayendo al suelo. − ¿Cómo te atreves a emborracharte en plena temporada de exámenes? Imbécil.

−Levi, yo le dije que- −las palabras de Armin fueron cortadas por la mirada filosa del azabache.

−Creo que me ya me voy… te hablo mañana. −Farlan dio media vuelta no sin antes darle un beso en la cabeza al azabache.

−Gracias por traerme.

−No hay problema. −sonrió y dio media vuelta hacia el ascensor.

Levi dio una patada al bultito castaño bajo sus pies y luego halo su pie para entrar al departamento. Saco las llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. El rubiecito se sorprendió al ver la fuerza que cargaba tan pequeño cuerpo cuando lanzo al moreno hacia la sala de un tirón.

−Yo… ¿puedo quedarme? −la pregunta quedo al aire cuando el azabache cerró la puerta en su cara. −ya veo… je, je…

ʚ

−Mamáááá…

−Deja de llamarme así, ¡bastardo!

−Pe-pero… −volvió a arquearse a medida que el reflujo le ascendía por la garganta. –ma- −balbuceo mientras vomitaba, apoyado en un sofá.

Levi lo miro con odio rotundo. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

El moreno sollozaba mientras Levi lo lanzaba de un golpe al otro lado del sofá. Eren hizo una mueca similar a la de un cachorrito regañado; aturdido por el golpe. De ser posible se hubiese hundido en el suelo en ese mismo momento.

− ¿Estas molesto?

No contesto… solo permaneció en silencio mientras se iba a su habitación.

Eren alzo la cabeza para poder mirarlo… al ver su bonito culo desaparecer en la oscuridad de su habitación, se arrastró en cuatro hasta entrar detrás de él. De manera sigilosa y sin ser visto, se mantuvo detrás de la cama mientras el más bajo se quitaba el pantalón.

Se paseaba usando la sudadera nada más buscando su pijama en el gran closet junto a la cama.

−Levi. −murmuro con voz ronca asustando al azabache.

−Joder, no entres a mi… cuarto. −giró la vista y el moreno no estaba en la puerta. − ¿Dónde…? −la frase se quedó a medias cuando sintió algo rozar su pierna desnuda con algo húmedo…

Bajo la mirada y noto esos intensos ojos verdes sobre él, paseando su lengua por el muslo hasta ascender a su nalga derecha y morderle sobre la tela del bóxer.

Levi ahogo un jadeo aun sorprendido por aquel ataque tan sorpresivo.

− ¿Qué mierda haces? −gruñó amenazador.

−Nada. −cantoneo juguetón mientras metía la cabeza en su sudadera.

Levi se arqueo al sentir su lengua recorrerle la espalda.

− ¡No me toques con tu lengua llena de mierda! −advirtió quitándose al moreno de encima.

Eren sonrió y se puso de pie, mirando desde arriba al azabache… hundiendo la boca en su cuello.

−Para, joder… ¡piensa lo que haces!

No escuchó nada más que un ruidito que simulaba ser una risita. Eren había sostenido la nuca del más bajo, acomodando su torso sobre el escritorio… tirando las cosas que había sobre el mueble.

−Eren… −gruñó.

El aludido le susurro algo al oído y comenzó a chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja.

−Hoy… hoy no- Eren. −jadeo. –Hoy… no…

Se incorporó detrás del azabache, pegando su creciente erección entre sus muslos. Con la mano derecha comenzó a subir su sudadera para dejar libre la espalda blanca y con la izquierda apretaba más la nuca del azabache.

−Más fácil para mí. −hablo con voz gutural.

Levi entorno los ojos mientras veía con el rabillo del ojo al moreno desabotonar su camisa.

− ¿fingías estar ebrio?

−Solo así Farlan se iría sin protestar. −sonrió mientras liberaba su nuca para dejar caer la camisa al suelo y bajarle el bóxer al azabache.

Se puso de rodillas detrás de él, sonriendo al ver el bello y sonrosado botón; relamiéndose los labios.

− ¿Qué haces? −intento incorporarse y solo entonces el moreno comenzó a chuparle la entrada. −Pend-e-j- ¡Ah!

−Uh… hice que gimieras a la primera. −cantoneo metiendo un dedo húmedo dentro de Levi.

−S-será… la últi-ma… −mordió su labio sintiendo la fuerza del moreno.

Lo quebraba… lo estaba quebrando de verdad, todo rastro de cordura en él se iba yendo como la arena desértica en el viento tormentoso. Solo esa persona lograba hacerle aquello mientras se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardara la persona que ama en darse cuenta de esto. Aunque la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Levi con la farsa hasta escoger a uno de los dos?

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 1

Canción de Amor

* * *

Nota Final: No todos los capítulos seran en primera persona, aunque quizá haga unas excepciones para acomodarme en la historia... Otra cosa, si tienen una duda o algo que quieran decir... review! ._./ Ya les respondere en el capitulo~!

Bye~ bye~


	2. I : Canción de Amor

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (alias el muertes-locas o llama-maldita). La trama es mía y nada mas...

 **Dedicado:** A Pao-chan y Charly Land, las amo queridas~

 **Contenido:** Yaoi o B.L. | OOC | Comedia (o algo así) | Ereri | Fari | Romance

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _"Canción de Amor"_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Uno a uno los hábiles dedos de un joven comenzaron a rasgar las cuerdas de una guitarra, al son de una vieja balada de años; inundando la silenciosa pieza con las melodías dando un aire más tranquilo y cálido. Aquel joven de cabellos fieros color chocolate comienza a afinar la voz tosiendo levemente.

Otro joven, más bajo, mantenía la vista fija en un libro: _The Fall;_ ese era el título del libro en sus manos, el primer libro que él a sus dieciocho años público y que ahora era un éxito en todo el país y que se iba hacer de fama internacional.

Sus cabellos negros caían sobre la frente como finos hilos que se interponían en el vidrio de sus lentes –unos de armazón negro que le ocultaban las ojeras. Soltaba un leve soplido para poder apartarlos.

− _Te quiero… dar…_ −cantoneo el castaño posando sus grandes e intensos ojos verdes sobre el azabache, viendo cada detalle de su perfecta cara para saber que reacción pondría con aquella evidente indirecta.

Reaccionó −y tal y como esperaba el más alto− de manera frustrada, frunciendo el cejo y los labios para luego intentar no responder a la indirecta, pero finalmente cediendo con una voz cortante y estoica.

− ¿Qué? –cuestiono mirándolo directamente, para asegurarse si esa _cancioncita_ no era otra de sus artimañas para llevarlo a la cama.

−Nada. Estoy cantando… _la, la, la…_ −volvió a tocar la guitarra mostrando una enorme sonrisa porque su plan dio resultado.

El azabache viro los ojos intentando ignorar la poca inteligencia de su compañero, ya estaba acostumbrado pues varios años viviendo con el mismo imbécil ya le había enseñado a soportar todo… o quizá no todo.

El castaño pauso la balada para volver a tocar con frenesí, haciendo ruidos espantosos y gritando de manera gutural.

− ¡Cállate, imbécil! –vocifero el más bajo dándole una patada a su compañero quien estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que él.

− _Hay, puta…_ −canto de manera afeminada mientras rodaba por el suelo con la guitarra entre sus brazos.

−Intento leer esta mierda y tú me interrumpes con tus alaridos de perra en celo.

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante dicha comparación; solo hacia enojar más al azabache y que le propinara unas buenas patadas.

−Yo no grito como perra en celo, −murmuro abrazando la guitarra. –aun así _… ¡Estoy aburrido!_ –canto mientras tocaba la guitarra. – _aburrido… ¡aburrido!_

El más bajo aprieta los dientes intentando hacer lo que su querida madre le dijo: _si te saca de tus casillas, solo cuenta hasta diez._ No podía llegar nunca al diez, ni siquiera al tres antes de volver a golpear al castaño.

Completamente fastidiado, tomo su libro y su paciencia para irse a otro lugar que no fuera esa sala donde aquel tonto se carcajeaba por todo y por nada, hasta de sus expresiones de enojo.

−Hey, Levi… −murmuro entre risas, aun en el suelo, al ver como el azabache se alejaba. –Hey, _mamá…_ espera. –se levantó torpemente dejando la guitarra en un sillón.

Al fin de pie, logro alcanzarlo antes de que se encerrara. Tomo su mano y tiró de ella para atraparlo entre sus brazos. Aquel cuerpo delgado y poco activo se siente como el de una muñeca de trapo, sin posibilidad de vencerle físicamente al tremendo titán que le agarraba.

−Es-espera. –logro decir antes de que ambos cuerpos cayeran sobre el sofá donde antes estaban sentados. − ¡Oye! ¿Qué mierda haces? ¡Suéltame!

−No, ¡Levi, no! −grito aferrándose más al más bajo. −hasta que me perdones.

Giró sobre si para tener al azabache bajo su cuerpo, mirándole los intensos orbes grises que le refulgían con odio. Sostuvo ambas manos sobre la cabeza y uso la mano libre para tomarle el rostro bicolor −pálido de naturaleza, negro por las ojeras y rojo por el rubor que le causaba la tremenda cercanía del castaño sobre su cuerpo.

−Púdrete, −clamó. −sé que es lo que tramas. Llevo más de cuatro noches en vela… ¡y no pienso dejarme otra más contigo!

−Solo un ratito… _chiquitito…_ luego te dejo dormir lo que quieras, mamá.

Se pegó más a él, acariciándolo hasta que la mano le descendió hasta el muslo. Le hablaba muy cerca del oído con una voz seductora y suave, el aliento cálido le provocaba una energía electrizante que le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo hasta retenerse en su parte baja.

−No tengo fuerza. −se excusó relajando los brazos y mirando al techo para que esos inquietantes ojos verdes no le poseyeran la mente también.

El cuerpo ya no le respondía, se veía retorciéndose bajo las órdenes del más alto, siguiendo su tacto. Se acaloraba y exigía más que un simple toqueteo… quería más que unas carisias sobre la ropa, quería sentir esas manos tocarle más a fondo. Pero su mente no, aunque estuviera cansado sabía que debía estar firme y negarse. Esto −encima de estar mal− ya era demasiado. ¿no se conformaba el castaño con haberlo tomado hace apenas unas horas?

−No harás mucho, yo me encargo de todo. Ya sé cómo te gusta… lento y profundo.

−Pendejo- Ah…

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− ¡Eren Jeager! ¡Pedazo de mierda!

El grito voraz resonó por todo el departamento haciendo brincar al castaño que dormitaba sobre la barra en la cocina.

−Presente. −dijo enderezándose en su asiento.

Levi salió de su habitación con una mochila y la camisa de cuadros negros y rojos desabotonada. Corrió hasta la cocina y lanzó la mochila a la barra, dejando que los papeles y su celular salieran de esta.

− ¡Imbécil! −tiro del cabello del castaño. −Te dije que debía dormir, hoy tenía que hablar con mi editora.

Comenzó a buscar algo para desayunar mientras Eren reincorporaba la cara sobre la barra para seguir dormitando con una sonrisa burlona por la cara del más bajo; su cabello negro fuera de sí y los lentes sobre la cabeza como una diadema, su cara por fin descansada, pero aun rojiza por los mordiscos que le había dejado en las mejillas.

− Preparé un guisado, está en el microondas. −susurró y Levi agradeció levemente. −Por cierto… te ves lindo.

− ¿No iras a la universidad? −desvió su elogio con la pregunta, dándole un mordisco a la comida.

−Que paja… −bostezó y comenzó a meter las cosas del azabache de vuelta a la mochila. −quizá… más tarde… _neh_ … ¿Por qué? ¿quieres que te lleve?

−Farlan vendrá por mí en quince minutos. −se apresuró más al ver la hora en su celular. −sacas la basura Jeager. −se levantó aun con comida en la boca dejando el plato vacío en el fregadero.

 _Farlan, ¿eh?_ −pensó con fastidio el castaño.

−Si mami. Me saludas a papá, dile que fui buen niño. –dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

Levi se lavó las manos y enjuago la boca haciendo gárgaras con un poco de agua del grifo, escupió y camino hasta la puerta principal. Regresó y Eren intento apartarse creyendo que lo golpearía, pero solo volvió por su mochila y celular que olvido en la barra.

− ¿Viste mis lentes? −preguntó con el cejo fruncido.

Eren se echó a reír poniéndose de pie y quitándole las gafas de la cabeza.

−Saber… −sonrió poniéndolos sobre su fino y delicado rostro, lo peinó con las manos y le acomodo el flequillo. −ya no te drogues, Ackerman.

−Es tu culpa, pendejo.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, Eren le siguió.

−Oye, ¿no hay beso de despedida?

Levi le enseño el dedo corazón mientras salía haciendo reír al más alto.

−Que encantador… ¿eh?

ʚ

−Como lo siento. −murmuro el azabache acercándose a un rubio que estaba sentado sobre el capo de un deportivo azul.

−Descuida. −sonrió este dejando relucir sus perfectos dientes. −buen día. −se acercó al más bajo dándole un beso casto en los labios.

Levi se sonrojo y bajo el rostro, una actitud tan tímida que hizo ruborizar más al rubio. Negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que el azabache entrase.

−Vamos.

−Claro.

−Uy si… _"te abro la puerta de mi jodido carro del año con la esperanza de que me permitas cogerte adentro algún día…"_ Imbécil.

Mordiendo su uña con desesperación, Eren se aleja de la ventana mientras murmura un sinfín de insultos hacia la pareja de Levi.

Hurga en su bolsa buscando algo con que calmar la ansiedad que le causaba ver aquel par.

−Rubio oxigenado de mierda, yo lo vi primero. –sisea mientras da una profunda calada al tubito de nicotina en sus labios −aunque es mi culpa esto… −suspiro dejando salir el humo.

 _Soy el idiota más grande que existe y el que su relación exista es la prueba más grande._

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 2

Cabeza de Pollo

* * *

Cha-chan~

El tan ansiado primer capitulo, perdonen si no es lo que esperaban; en cuanto a drama se refiere. Le añadire mas conforme pasen los capitulos :3 solo espero que no se aburran de mis p*ndejadas :3

Sin mas... los leere en la proxima.

Dudas, criticas, opiniones, ¿les gusto?

...Review...

~Review es sagrado nos reviltaliza a las escritoras~

::Hasta la proxima::

ʚ

AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger : Linda, yo en el lugar de Levi los mando a volar a ambos y sigo con mi vida xD ... Gracias por comentar, ojala me sigas en este revoltijo~

odaxochilt96 : Querida aqui esta tu anciado capitulo 1, espero que te guste... y si, aun falta un poco para que Levi entre en juicio y se decida de una maldita vez con quien quedarse... diré que la borrachera de Eren es solo un poco de muestra de lo que es este tonto mocoso~

Charly Land: Charly-love... tu ya lo leiste todo, hare algunas modificaciones (menores) veras que te gustara, aun me falta terminarlo (lo sabes) y quiero que me acompañes hasta el final de este par-trio... Te adoro mi waifu~ No te preocupes, el pollo tendra sus momentos (aunque a Tatakae no le gustara, para nada) Nos leemos luego~


	3. II: Cabeza de Pollo

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, la trama presentada a continuacion es obra mia~

 **Contenido:** Yaoi o B.L. | Comedia Romantica(? | Ereri | Fari | Tonterias mias y algo de Eren haciendo de las suyas...

 **Nota:** Esto es previo a lo mostrado en el prologo (va en este orden Cap 1, Cap 2, Prologo, Cap 3), espero se entienda... Aleluya por E.A. Games porque sin mi hermana y el juego de _The Sims 4_ no se me ubiese ocurrido este revoltijo (curioso... ¿no? xD)... Si buscais trama (hablo del drama no del lemon, eeeh~) seguid leyendo queridas mias~ :'3

Sin mas... al Fic.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2:_**

"Cabeza de Pollo"

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

La relación que mantenía nuestro adorable par no era la más honesta ni la más admirable empezando con el hecho de que el azabache no era plenamente fiel en su relación a pesar de querer al rubio cabeza de pollo –bonito apodo que le puso Eren− o el que el joven Jeager siempre era el que terminaba prácticamente violando al azabache…

A pesar de ser amigos de años –bastantes años− y de vivir juntos nunca creyeron caer en una situación similar, mucho menos cuando Eren descubrió la relación que mantenía su querido Levi con el que denomina la víbora entre las víboras…

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _¿Qué tiene de bueno ese oxigenado? –_ se preguntaba el castaño mientras _estudiaba_ para su examen semanal. − _¿es porque tiene dinero? ¿Por qué su padre es el alcalde?_

El pensamiento lo atormentaba día con día cada que veía al rubio y es que desde que lo conoce nunca le agrado.

−O es que… ¿la tiene grande?

Un estruendo hizo a Eren incorporarse en su asiento, parpadeo varias veces y se levantó de la silla para ir a ver de qué se trataba. Era Levi, había regresado al fin…

−Hola… −saludo el azabache con cansancio mientras se quitaba la mochila del hombro.

Eren se había ido con prisa a la entrada para recibirlo, con una sonrisa como siempre lo hace cuando Levi se va y él se queda; como un perro fiel a la espera de su dueño.

− ¿Qué tal? –cantoneo siguiéndolo. − ¿Cómo está papá, mami? −la pregunta logro llegar hasta Levi quien la ignoro de manera olímpica.

 _Si vas a saludar haz el favor de que no sea lo último que digas en la conversación._

Levi se encerró en su habitación antes de que Eren pudiese decir algo más.

−No molestes, trabajaré en mi libro. –fue lo único que dijo antes de que la música empezara a resonar en la habitación.

Eren suspiro con bohemia, ¿era tan difícil para el azabache mostrarle un poco de cariño de vez en vez? Pensar en ello era egoísta, le constaba. Por eso siempre volvía a lo suyo sin tomarle importancia, recordando que ese azabache no era suyo… era de alguien más.

ʚ

Levi había salido de su _cueva_ luego de dos horas y media sin tener una maldita idea de cómo salir de su bloqueo del día y es que el no dormir le afectaba de manera proporcional, en especial si los dolores que sentía en la frente eran similares a flechas que se enterraban de manera muy lenta en su entrecejo.

Agotado y aburrido, fue hasta la sala donde se quedó sentado en el sofá con el portátil en sus piernas, repasando alguna falla de lo poco que había logrado redactar. Más tarde debía volver con la loca de su editora para darle su _informe de avance;_ la verdad era que a Hanji Zoe le gustaba estar jodiendo y tan pronto Levi terminara un capitulo lo hacía ir a su casa para leerlo.

Eren, mientras, no había hecho otra cosa que dar vueltas con los apuntes de la universidad en sus manos. Su examen era en dos días y estaba demasiado aburrido como para intentar entender algo de lo que esas casi treinta hojas decían.

 _La próxima vez que le pida apuntes a Armin y me de todo esto de nuevo lo hare un rollo y se lo meteré en el culo. –_ pensó arrugando las hojas.

Viró los ojos con hastió hasta reposarlos en la nuca blanquecina del azabache. Un pensamiento perverso se zanjó en su mente haciéndolo relamerse los labios.

−Nada mal… −murmuraba Levi con una ligera sonrisa cargada de suficiencia a medida que leía y tecleaba.

Algo lo distrajo de su pequeña burbuja de inspiración que emergió de la nada, algo asqueroso para su gusto… algo húmedo.

− ¡Mierda, Jeager! –bramó. − ¡Madura!

Antes de ponerse de pie y llevarse la portátil consigo, Eren le rodeo con un brazo haciéndolo sentarse nuevamente.

−Tranquilo, Ackerman… −ronroneo acariciando su clavícula con la nariz. –Estoy aburrido…

− ¿Y? –corto con frialdad.

Eren hizo una mueca similar a la de un niño regañado y se talló el ojo con una mano soltando leves gemidos.

−Levi eres muy malo. –chilló. –No me quieres.

−Te quiero… lejos de mí. –dijo con sorna mientras volvía a ver la computadora.

−Eres un amargado. –hablo bajito y se preparó para cubrirse en caso de ser golpeado como respuesta. En cambio, el azabache soltó:

−Y tu muy infantil… ahora vete, quiero terminar de escribir.

−Pero quiero darte- darte felicidad… −insinuó pegándose nuevamente a él.

− ¿Qué no entiendes que soy feliz con que me dejes en paz mientras escribo? –soltó mordaz.

Eren no pudo aceptarlo… no lo entendía. Era eso o de verdad era un idiota egoísta.

− ¿Por qué mierda tienes respuesta para todo lo que te digo? –cuestiono completamente confundido.

−Porque eres muy imbécil y tu cerebro no piensa en nada que no sea coger.

Quizá era verdad eso…

−Además… −añadió sin mirarlo. –saldré con Farlan mas tarde.

El castaño se sintió timado, ¿Por qué debía salir con esa víbora? Ah, cierto… ahora una adorable y muy gentil vocecita en su cabeza se lo recordaba: _¡PORQUE ES SU PAREJA! Y TU NO._

−Hala… −musito intentando no parecer ofendido, queriendo internamente quebrar su serenidad. –se me había olvidado el otro. –fue ignorado.

Eso no le agrado, odiaba eso. Ser ignorado por Levi era la peor desgracia para Eren Jeager, no lo toleraba, le desquiciaba por completo; y así tuviese que ofenderlo de la manera más cruel lo haría, con tal de tener su atención.

Pero ese momento era el menos indicado para ser el imbécil que siempre es, o eso pensaba mientras se mordía el labio como un tic cuando Levi lo pasaba por alto.

−Y ese estúpido y tu… −Levi alzo la vista y lo observo con el rabillo del ojo, Eren intento ocultar su sonrisa. –digo, Farlan y tu… ¿ya lo hicieron? –sus ojos brillaban con petulancia.

Levi suspiró _._

 _Siempre el mismo problema…_ −pensó dando una bofetada mental a su paciencia para que resucitara del limbo de las emociones −o a donde sea que van cuando son destruidas− y le controlara antes de ahocar a Eren.

Ya sabía cómo era ese _mocoso_ −pese a tener la misma edad, para Levi, Eren era un mocoso inmaduro. Lo conocía tal como la palma de su mano, cada imperfección y cada virtud de él, todo lo conocía. Lo que desconocía era la razón de su afán por querer hacerle perder los estribos con cada pendejada. ¿Es que lo hacía a propósito o de verdad era tan idiota?

−Lo que haga o no es mi problema. –atacó poniéndose de pie. – Tenemos un acuerdo: mi vida fuera de aquí, es **mi** vida; lo mismo contigo. Yo no voy todo el día preguntándote con quien te revuelcas afuera ni te reprocho de las veces que llegas ebrio y ni te puedes parar. –su voz era mortífera y solo hizo que el castaño se ruborizara. –si quieres hacerme sentir mal, anda hazlo… quiero ver que lo hagas, estúpido. Ambos sabemos cómo termina esto.

−L-lo siento. –logró articular cabizbajo, con el ego aplastado.

Ya sabía de llano que si intentaba meterse con él a nivel personal debía prepararse para lo peor, pero es que cuando a Eren algo no le parece suele ser peor que un tornado, arrasando con todo a su paso sin quien le detenga –excepto Levi. Y como siempre que intentaba dominar el lado orgulloso y sanguinario del Ackerman, Eren terminaba humillado y sumiso ante el mal genio del más bajo.

Levi se irguió con un brillo desconocido en la mirada. Volvió la vista hacia sus cosas para tomarlas y meterse en su habitación, con los ojos del castaño aun sobre él.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Mirando su reflejo por última vez en el vidrio del auto, desabotono el cuello de la camisa color menta mientras inspeccionaba que ningún cabello iba fuera de lugar.

−Perfecto. –sonrió con carisma mientras se abotonaba el saco.

Caminaba con elegancia, pasando los dedos por las paredes, rosando el papel tapiz con la vista fija al frente; silbando una melodía contagiosa.

La puerta que buscaba ya estaba a unos metros de él. Toco levemente mientras esperaba con las manos en sus bolsillos.

La puerta se abrió y, entonces, él sonrió ampliamente.

−Hey, Levi. –saludo con un entusiasmo que se cortó de pronto al tener enfrente unos ojos verdes y hostiles. –Eren. –murmuro con fingida empatía.

−Imbécil. –ronroneo el moreno, completamente divertido. –no está Levi, así que… _shu, shu._ Vete. –pese a que sus ojos lo quemaban vivo, su voz era sarcástica.

−No me vengas con eso, él está adentro. –intento ser amable, de verdad lo intento. Con una singular mirada llena de hipocresía. –No tenemos por qué discutir, Eren, hay que ser-

Se quedó a medias cuando el castaño cerró la puerta en su cara.

Farlan arrugo el gesto intentando contener las ganas de entrar y romperle la cara a ese estúpido neandertal de nombre Eren, porque para ser honestos, lo único que sabía de él era que se llama Eren; el resto era insignificante y le importaba un carajo su persona.

−Eren, esto no es gracioso. –soltó intentando mostrar lo maduro que era.

− ¿sabes que lo es? Tu cara aplastada por la puerta. –se bufó, no había duda de que Eren podría ser tan inmaduro como un niño de cinco años.

Farlan hizo una mueca llena de fastidio y comenzó a tirar del picaporte de la puerta, intentando abrir a la fuerza. Estaba harto del imbécil este, solo lo toleraba por ser el amigo de la infancia de Levi y nada más.

Del otro lado, Eren mantenía las manos sobre el picaporte para que el rubio no pudiese girarlo. Debía admitir que Farlan tenía fuerza pues no podía mantener el agarre.

Logró abrir y meterse, a medias porque entonces Eren se enojó y toda seña de burla desapareció de su rostro haciendo que se cabreara y usara más fuerza de la usual.

−Mierda, estúpido m-me estas… ¡aplastando! –jadeo el rubio.

−Oh, ¿de verdad? –vociferó.

− ¡Imbécil!

− ¡Pendejo!

− ¡Idiota!

− ¡Cabeza de pollo!

− ¡¿Qué?!

− ¡La tienes chiquita!

−Basta par de idiotas, mejor búsquense un cuarto. –ambos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Levi.

Eren se apartó de un salto haciendo que Farlan cayera de frente por la fuerza que hizo. El rubio estaba colorado por ser casi asfixiado con la puerta.

Levi los observo a ambos, rodando los ojos y acariciando el puente de su nariz. Se había jurado no matar a ninguno cuando empezaban sus pleitos por ver quién era más macho del lugar.

−Él empezó. –bramaron los dos a la vez que Levi pasaba de ellos.

−Me importa un carajo. Farlan levántate y ya vámonos.

−Mama, no te vayas… −murmuro Eren pisando intencionalmente a Farlan.

−No me llames así, ¡Farlan, arriba!

−Voy, calma… −se incorporó y alzo la vista, quedando frente a frente de Eren. Median casi lo mismo así que sus miradas chocaban lanzándose insultos en silencio. –Adiós… Eren. –soltó con repugnancia.

−Ojalá se te atore la cresta con la puerta del ascensor. –siseó el castaño sin dejar de verlo.

Farlan no entendió, solo arrugo el cejo mientras se sacudía el saco. − _¿cresta?_

−Mama… −volvió a murmurar al azabache.

No escucho respuesta, solo un silencio irrumpido por los pasos de esas dos personas que caminaban por aquel pasillo.

− ¿Por qué te dice mamá? –cuestiono Farlan.

Levi solo suspiro lentamente, bajando la mirada.

−Larga historia…

Farlan volvió a ver a Eren en la distancia para asegurarse que el castaño los seguía observando, al confirmarlo sonrió con arrogancia y abrazó al azabache para cabrear más a Eren.

De ser posible Eren hubiese destrozado el marco de la puerta con una sola mano, pero simplemente azoto la puerta para irse a su habitación y marcar un numero en su teléfono.

−Armin, deja lo que haces… nos vamos de perras. –gritó, eufórico.

− _¡Vete a la mierda! Mi examen es mañana._

−Paso por ti en quince minutos.

− _Maldición, Er-_

Colgó antes de siquiera escuchar lo que su amigo diría. Estaba enfadado, sí. No soportaba para nada que Levi saliera con Farlan y encima se lo echara en cara… pero sabía que habría otro momento para vengarse de él y le constaba.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 3

Niño Egoísta

* * *

Bienvenidas nuevamente al mundo magico de- perdon... a mi cabeza, no se ni como se me ocurrio este fic. Simplemente se que jugaba con mi hermana a The Sims, eran unos tipos que vivian juntos (porque yolo) y pss... ahi hay un poso de deseos y a uno de los Sims le puse que deseara _amor_ , creyendo que se enamoraria de su compañero de pieza... estupidamente aparecio otro tipejo y se volvieron pareja mientras Kira-sama estava con cara de WTF?!

Y así... nacio la idea mientras mi hermanita me puteaba porque hice a su sim homo ... fin :3

~Soy un amor~

Se que son cortos mis capitulos, pero es que me han salido asi... no sabria que mas añadirle y no es como si lo actualizaria a cada semana o mes; pensaba hacerlo cada tres o cuatro dias... ¿por que? No se, me gustaria hacerlo asi... hacerles reir un rato con mi estupido tatakae... Ya despues me encargo de engancharlas y pss... a hacerlas llorar como siempre lo hago... (merezco morir lo se) sepan que las quiero y a quienes me estan siguiendo espero que sigan con nosotros en este bonito revoltijo (porque me gusta decirle asi ya que la primera vez que vi el borrador me confundi) :3

No habia escito tanto en una nota fina, pero queria decirselos... mas porque estoy aburrida y no avanzo con mis tareas del bachiller, denme su fuerza por Deus~

Bien, hasta la proxima (que seria dentro de cuatro o tres dias, quien sabe) dejen su review, amo leerlas... son un amor y me hacen sentir de maravilla... las quiero aunque ustedes quiza no... :3

Bye~ Bye~

~.~.~.~

 **Reviews:**

AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Igual a mi... me gusta que Eren se joda a Levi 7u7r ... Es precioso :'3 ... Gracias por comentar cariño espero que te haya gustado este capitulo c:

odaxochilt96: *llora* Eres un amor... me alegra tanto que te gustara, estaba realmente nerviosa porque no le gustara a nadie y es que nunca habia escrito una comedia... espero hacerlo bien. Y gracias por el apoyo, espero seguir leyendo tus review... :3

Kittozan: Aquí estaa... Espero te haya gustado. Y sip, Eren es gracioso y no lo has visto cuando se pone mas jodelon con Levi y el azabache le sigue el juego por joda :'3 ...

Charly Land: Charly-love~ Perdona por dejarte en la mejor parte, jejeje... no te preocupes seguire actualizando pronto y ya veras donde te quedaste y asi reir mas... sabes que me gusta verte feliz... El pollo tiene las de ganar por ser un amors con campanita, pero tatakae puede... lo se... o quiza no, quien sabe... xD


	4. III: Niño Egoísta

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Nuestro señor oscuro y sus muertes locas, amado y odiado sea, Isayama-sensei.

 **Contenido:** B.L. | Drama (?) | Confusion | Ereri |

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3:_**

"Niño Egoísta"

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _Pasaba cada día imaginando como seria de grande, imaginando cual sería mi trabajo… quizá una persona importante y a la que la gente necesitara. Yo quería ser alguien especial, quería que todos me reconocieran… eso era cuando niño._

 _Ahora solo sé que… ya no sé qué quiero de mi vida…_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

Un cuerpo delgado temblaba sobre un escritorio, con el culo expuesto y la mirada fija a la pared frente a él. Sus pies se sentían de gelatina y sus brazos se aferraban al mueble como si le fuese la vida en ello. Mordía su ya rojizo labio para que no emitir ningún ruido…

−A-ah… −articulo sintiéndose más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba. –Mier-da… −jadeo cubriendo su boca con una mano.

−No te calles… −susurro el castaño detrás de él. –amo oírte… −dicho esto metió dos dedos en su dilatada entrada haciéndolo curvearse con la cara en alto.

−N-no…

Separo ambos dedos como tijeras para poder introducir su lengua en medio. La sensación tan extraña hizo que el azabache abriera los ojos de la impresión… no estaba acostumbrado a eso, de hecho, era la primera vez que le daban el tan conocido beso negro.

− ¡Ah! Ngh… N-no. –se intentó girar, sosteniendo la cabeza del castaño con una mano temblorosa.

−Me estas matando. –comento con voz gutural mientras se paraba. –no dije que podrías levantarte también. –sus ojos destilaban una expresión mordaz mientras sostenía la nuca del azabache para recostarlo sobre el escritorio. −Quizá duela… −su sonrisa hizo que Levi ahogara un jadeo al sentir la presión que le causaba el miembro del más alto en su entrada anal.

−P-para… ya… −resopló con la vista nublada por unas leves lágrimas.

De manera rápida y precisa aquel grueso falo entro en él haciéndolo gritar. Siempre era así, cada que Eren bebía hasta caerse de borracho lo tomaba de esa forma tan brusca y dominante –o eso creía Levi puesto que solo una ocasión anterior a esta fue similar.

Las embestidas fueron feroces, haciéndole golpear ligeramente su cabeza con el muro, intentando agarrar en vano al más alto. Siendo sometido con la nuca sujetada con firmeza para que no se levante y de la cintura para que la penetración fuese más profunda.

−Me las estas absorbiendo toda… ¿lo… lo sientes? –jadeaba el más alto mordiendo su oreja. − Tan húmedo y cálido… ¡joder!

− ¡Ah! Y-ya… ¡E-Eren! Eren.

−Eso... di mi nombre. –rogó.

Su vista se nublaba nuevamente, esta vez por el calor que lo estaba absorbiendo, ese inmenso calor que le causaba el moreno cada que lo golpeaba en ese punto… un punto que Eren conocía bien ya.

−E-Eren… ¡Eren!

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

La habitación de Eren era una guarida de metas a medias que seguían sin completarse, pasatiempos que terminaron olvidados y cientos de deseos que solo quedaron siendo sueños inalcanzables.

Todo iba desde las solicitudes de empleo sin enviar que se acumulaban en el escritorio. Los libros y novelas que quedaron con las paginas marcadas, pero que nunca se terminaron de leer tapizando el suelo alfombrado. El cenicero junto a la cama que se llenaba cada día más de colillas. Y las fotografías viejas de su familia ocultas en un cajón.

Una nubecilla blanquecina se extendía por lo amplio del techo color negro, volando sin perder forma hasta toparse con la lámpara que golpeaba sobre la cama como un _beagle_ atravesado por el foco.

Las espesas cejas del moreno se juntaron al sentir un peso extra sobre su pecho. Dio una calada honda al cigarro que llevaba entre los dedos y volvió a crear otra nubecilla.

−Oye… −lo llamo una voz algo malhumorada.

El moreno solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento con el tabaco en la boca mientras esperaba a que el más bajo hablara.

− ¿Puedes no fumar cuando duerma contigo? −pidió con el cejo fruncido.

−Lo siento. −soltó el humo y apagó el cigarro sobre el cenicero.

−Si quieres tanto fumar sabes que puedes hacerlo afuera. Aquí se encierra todo.

Su delgada figura desapareció de la cama, dejándose expuesta sin ninguna prenda sobre sí. Su espalda marcada por algunos puntos rojizos que se notaban con notoriedad por lo blanca de su piel. Los hoyuelos en la espalda baja que se remarcaban al tensarse por el esfuerzo al caminar.

Eren parecía en cierto trance, no dejaba de verle… acariciando −sin tocarlo realmente− aquella silueta frente suyo.

Con la mano en el aire anhelando algo que no es de su propiedad, solo le queda cerrar el puño y dejar de desearlo…

− ¿Te vas? −pregunto intentando no sonar interesado; en un tono casi burlón.

El azabache tallo sus ojos y lo miró con el entrecejo aun junto.

−Quiero ducharme, ¿Dónde deje mis lentes?

Eren sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que no llego alcanzar sus ojos. Tomo la cobija y envolvió su cara, acurrucándose contra la almohada mientras veía desaparecer a esa encantadora figura blanca de su habitación.

 _¿Podré ser más patán?_

ʚ

−Me duele mi cabeza… mi cabeza me mata… ay, ay, ay. –Eren gimoteaba en la cocina mientras buscaba en los estantes algo para el dolor.

Se tambaleaba por la cocina, siendo abrumado por un intenso olor a cloro que lo estaba atontando más de lo que ya estaba… se sentía asfixiado y las secuelas de la resaca no le favorecían en nada.

−Deja eso. –bramo el azabache dándole un fuerte manotazo. –acabo de limpiar.

− ¿Qué? –sollozó el castaño sobando su mano y mirando a aturdido al más bajo. –Pero me duele, mama.

−Me importa un carajo, a mí me dolió la puta espalda cuando lave tu puto vomito del puto suelo.

Eren sonrió.

−Dijiste puto varias veces…

Levi chasqueo los labios mientras recordaba el incidente de anoche, Eren estaba tan ebrio que se vomito en el suelo y se olvidó del pobre rubio que se quedó afuera apestando a babas del moreno.

Suspiró con lasitud mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de su cabeza dejando libre su cabello liso.

El moreno sonrió acercándose al más bajo, intentando no caer al suelo por el dolor de cabeza que lo azotaba fuertemente a causa de la luz que entraba por las ventanas.

−Yo-

−Tienes examen. –recordó el más bajo con el cejo fruncido.

−Mierda. –susurro.

−Estúpido de mierda. Si te quitan la beca no pagare tu puta escuela. –Eren no vio problema en ello, es mas solo soltó una risotada. –Y ya no me acostare contigo. –gruñó y entonces fue cuando Eren apretó su pecho de manera dramática.

−No lo harías.

Levi estaba impasible, con una mirada glaciar e imperturbable viéndole mientras hacia su numerito teatral.

Eren quiso reír nuevamente, pero prefirió no hacerlo y mejor dirigirse al baño para ducharse y alistarse para ir a la universidad. Sabía que Levi no bromeaba, pero muy en el fondo eso le importaba poco…

Al poco rato de que el castaño se fuera, Levi recibió un mensaje. Lo observo con indiferencia, resoplando ligeramente por el dolor de espalda que sentía.

 _¿Qué debería hacer con estos dos?_ −se preguntó al apagar la pantalla del Android en sus manos.

ʚ

De Farlan C.

 _«Pasare a tu casa, espero no molestarte. He tenido un problema y me hace falta alejarme de ello. Te necesito.»_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 4

 _Vendetta_

* * *

 _Bien... por un momento pensaba olvidarme de todo y quedarme hudida en mi mundo sin escapatoria alguna... PERO... recorde que debia actualizar. Perdonen he estado falta de sueño y pss... afecta bastante._

 _Espero les este gustando esta enrollada historia, se que son cortos los capitulos, pero he dicho que seran subidos al menos dos por semana. Aunque quisiera subirlo todo de golpe :3_

 _A como la historia calaremos hondo en la vida de nuestro duo dinamico :'3 asi que, si son Ereri shippers, no desesperen._

Lamento si no respondo reviews, he estado hasta el cuello de tareas. ;-; ya les actualizare pronto. ¡Lo Prometo!

::~Hasta la Proxima~::


	5. IV: Vendetta

_Bienvenue Mesdames..._

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin (proximamente 2a temporada en abril de 2017 -mi cumpleaños, yay-) es propiedad de Hajime "Muertes Locas" Isayama. Amado y odiado... pero seamos sinceros, sin este men no tendriamos a estas dos hermosas razones para estar en FF (o bueno si, pero me entendieron que es lo basico xD)

 **Contenido:** Fari (¡Lloren Ereri-shippers! | Eren en las suyas | Levi Pasiva-agresiva | El pollo al fin tendra lo suyo

*Notas y Reviews al final*

Sin mas... a Leer.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4:_**

" _Vendetta_ "

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

−Así que… ¿no está Eren? –su incredulidad permanecía, era la tercera vez que preguntaba sin poder creérselo.

Levi sonrió levemente ante las expresiones aniñadas del rubio que seguía de pie completamente a la espera de un ataque sorpresivo de alguien que ni siquiera se encontraba en ese momento.

−Ya te dije, fue a la escuela. –comento sin mucho ánimo, sentado en el borde del sofá.

La sonrisa petulante del rubio se ensancho con alivio.

−Vaya, que suerte tengo y yo que venía preparado para la bomba nuclear que es Eren cuando tiene resaca y me ve. –ironizó, pasando la mano por su cabello, despeinándolo levemente.

Farlan no llegó por casualidad, había estado toda la mañana discutiendo con su madre puesto que la señora Church no estaba de acuerdo con su _querido_ hijo y su decisión de estar con alguien de la clase de Levi. A duras penas soporto el hecho de que su único hijo varón fuese homosexual como para aceptar que la pareja de este se tratara de semejante _rata_ sacada de los barrios bajos de la ciudad vecina de Sina, Rose.

 _Una rata caza fortuna, es lo que es. Encima osa llamarse_ escritor _, como no._ –fue lo que la mujer dijo al respecto.

Estaba harto, cansado de todo eso, pero si quería seguir viviendo cómodamente debía soportar a su madre por mucho que quisiera a veces solo escapar y mandarla al carajo. Aunque a lo mucho que podría escapar ahora era a casa de la única persona que lo comprendía…

Levi extendió los brazos con una expresión simple, pero que escondía un singular brillo en esos pequeños ojos grises. Farlan sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, se acercó al azabache con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

 _No me importaría ser timado por esta persona._ –pensó al verle tan cariñoso.

−No lo había notado. –murmuró teniéndolo cerca, sosteniendo su barbilla para levantarle la vista.

− ¿Qué cosa?

−En tus ojos hay leves destellos azules, con los lentes no se notan. Es como…

−Si hubiese trozos de zafiro en medio de la plata. –completó bajando la vista y reposando la frente sobre el pecho contrario.

−Sí, una extraña comparación. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

−Ere- —se cortó de pronto, no quería recordar eso porque la situación en la que se lo dijo _esa_ persona no era la más cómoda. –mi madre.

 _No, a eso… prefiero ser despedazado por sus propias manos antes que ser apartado de él._

Sostuvo aquella pequeña cara entre sus manos para poder acercarla más a sus labios, un beso gentil y lleno de cariño. Levi accedió y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos dejándose llevar hasta recostarse sobre aquel sofá.

El cuerpo ajeno al suyo comenzaba a tocarle por todo el torso explorando aquel terreno desconocido para el rubio. Apretaba los puños a medida que Farlan comenzaba a tomarle más allá del límite que se habían impuesto ambos en silencio desde que comenzó su relación.

 _Si no es con Eren… yo… me siento… extraño..._

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos mientras veía su teléfono, siendo empujado en ocasiones por algunos alumnos que pasaban en sentido contrario al suyo. Se detuvo viendo con odio a la pantalla queriendo destrozarla de un apretón o lanzarla lejos hasta golpear a alguien.

Estaba iracundo, quería matar a alguien… una rabia y sed de sangre que lo inundaba con solo leer ese pequeño mensaje en su teléfono.

 _Pregunta por ahí con quien te puedes quedar, no quiero que vengas… tengo compañía._

Le importaba un carajo que tuviese compañía, esa era su casa también y si quería –y podía hacerlo− iría en ese mismo instante a golpear a Farlan y romperle la perfecta cara, tirarlo por la ventana y luego tomar a Levi hasta recordarle quien era él y partirle el culo en dos.

−Suena bien para mí. –susurro con una sonrisa macabra.

− ¿Eren…? –se volvió hacia la voz que le llamaba, perdiendo su aura asesina por un momento. −ha pasado tiempo. –sonrió la linda chica que le hablo.

 _Puedo desquitarme de otra forma. –_ la sonrisa volvió, tomando del brazo a la chica frente a él.

−Joder… te ves bellísima.

−Je, −se sonrojo. –g-gracias. ¿te ibas?

−Sí, pero… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Hace mucho que no hablamos, te invito algo. Insisto.

Ella sonrió y asintió encogiéndose en hombros.

−Claro…

ʚ

Sus cabellos negros se paseaban por la nuca del moreno, dejando marcas suaves que se ocultaban entre el tono de piel de este. Las manos delgadas y blancas le rasguñaban el abdomen dejando leves marcas.

−Es tan g-grande… −jadeaba enderezando la espalda.

Cerro los ojos para poder dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que la envolvían, sintiendo con profundidad la calidez de esas manos que le sujetaban los muslos hasta pasearse a su espalda.

−Aburrido… −musitó el castaño mientras cambiaba de posición teniendo a la chica de cabellos azabaches bajo de él.

−Si te parezco aburrida ¿Por qué mierda me hablaste? –pregunto molesta.

Eren torció la boca y se parto de la chica, tirando de su pie para alejarla de un jalón. Ella rodó por la cama hasta caer al suelo.

−Joder, ¡Lo siento! –comento Eren cubriendo su boca.

−Con un carajo, Jeager. –se levantó tambaleante. −Siempre es lo mismo. Estoy harta, sea lo que sea que te pasa… resuélvelo. Estúpido. Y no me llames.

−Mina… Tranquila.

−Mina, ¡nada! Estoy harta de que siempre que lo hacemos me llames por otro nombre y encima te aburras cuando hago algo que no te parece… si tanto es ¿Por qué no vas con esa tal _Levi_ y le pides que te la chupe ella?

−No es sencillo, no es una puta. –murmuro con frialdad.

Mina hizo una mueca completamente ofendida y le soltó una bofetada al moreno.

Eren sonrió haciéndola enojar más. Ella hizo un amago a su compañero mientras se vestía intentando contener el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta.

− ¿Tanto t-te gusta? –pregunto con los ojos rojizos.

−Me encanta. –admitió haciéndola sentir peor. –su cabello negro lo tiene cualquiera, pero no es lo mismo al verle a los ojos…

Ella se carcajeo con ironía, ahora entendía porque el moreno odiaba que le besaran o le viesen de frente cuando tenían relaciones.

−Imbécil. –tajó odiosa mientras daba un portazo al salir.

Eren extendió los brazos y se dejó caer sobre las sabanas frías, observando al techo… perdido en sus pensamientos.

−Sé que soy imbécil, pero es que no sé cómo remediarlo.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 5

 _Masoquismo_

* * *

 _Okay~ Welcome to the hell!_

 _No, no pienso hablarles de esta manera... al menos no todo los capitulos. Lo siento es que estoy super animada y solo queria compartirles mi felicidad por medio de mis estupideces que solo mis amigos (reales, ya saben... en la escuela) conocen~_

 _Espero no se hayan aburrido de mi y mis homos con su te-amo-pero-solo-cuando-me-coges-por-las-noches... Sip, hablo de Eren y Levi, mi duo dinamico. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y si no... pss... tambien tengo otros fics xD ... (Pero Kira eso es auto-spam) ..._

 _Bien... a los reviews...que por Deus, ¡YA ESTAN DISPONIBLES DE NUEVO!_

 _Razon numero 1 por la que Kira esta contenta (y por la que tambien actualizo): FF, te odio y amo~_

 _Bien... a los reviews... ahora si..._

 **odaxochilt96** : Farlan... ¿Maduro? ¡JA! Bueno si... un poco... No creo, este Levi es demasiado Erenfilico para cumplir su amenaza, lo se... Y aqui esta la actualizacion querida, espero que igual esperes el siguiente y este te haya echo reir c: porque para eso estoy... para alegrarles el dia con este fic tan descarrilado...

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger :** Linda, gracias por preocuparte por mi, de verdad... estimo mucho eso. Estare bien, si es algo duro y eso, pero ya esta superado. Veras, hubo un problema en mi pais y se detuvieron las clases por cuatro meses, y tuvimos que recuperarlos en una semana, por ello mi desvelo... ahora todo resuelto. Yo seguire aqui por ustedes, me animan demasiado.

 **Charly Land** : ¡Charly-love! Ambas sabemos que Erencito es el egoista mas grande y deseado de este recondito mundo... o almenos para mi, y es que me encanta como es. Gracias hermosa, intentare dar lo mejor de mi para que este bonito fic no solo sea para risa... te dare el drama que me solicitaste hace un tiempo cuando lo leiste... Quisiera subirlo todo de una sola sentada xD Nos leemos luego linda~

 **Veronica** **:** Bienvenida querida... este es en respuesta a todos los reviews que me has dejado... Esto es el comienzo del Fari en la historia... es doloroso, lo se... es la primera vez que hago esto. Pss... ¿que mas puedo decir? Me encanta estas cosas y cuando lo imagine no dude en plazmarlo... Y me alegra que te haya gustado, cariño... espero me leas hasta el final cuando todo este embrollo tenga su desenlace... esto solo es el comienzo.

Sin mas queridas... dejenme su review sobre el capitulo de hoy y esperen el proximo con ganas... si es que no las he hartado con lo cortitos que son... Nos leemos pronto y...

Bye~


	6. V: Masoquismo

**Disclaimer:** Attack on Titan es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Fifty Shades pertenece a E. L. James (gracias a su obra me inspiro al escribir sobre Levi). La trama en general (si es que es trama)... revoltijo, dejemoslo en revoltijo, el revoltijo es mio.

 **Contenido:** Fari | Eren suicidios locos | Mr Ackerman, nivel: 50 sombras | Un Farlan Ukeado (casi...)

*Notas y Reviews al final...

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 5:_**

"Masoquismo"

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Las horas en las que nuestro querido protagonista de ojos verdes se la paso en ese hotel le sirvieron para pensar y pensar… porque realmente se esmeró por encontrar una sólida razón por la cual reclamar a Levi y sin obtener nada a su favor; solo quedo cediendo a la verdad.

¿Por qué debía reprocharle en primer lugar?

Pensaba que quizá no debió importarle el hecho de que Levi estuviese con alguien más que no fuera él. Levi no era nada, absolutamente nada suyo… eso le hería, aunque lo negase una infinidad de veces.

Estaba dolido en cierta manera por su actitud con Mina, se arrepentía por creer que podría hacer con ella lo que con Levi no podía hacer en ese momento y luego desecharla como una muñeca vieja y rota. Solo se estaba comportando como…

¿Por qué debía sentirse mal? ¿celos? ¿Por qué? Solo eran amigos y nada más, se acostaban por diversión de ambos y solamente eso… no había nada más que una relación carnal, o al menos eso pensaba Eren.

Esos sentimientos de culpa y opresión no eran nuevos, era su pan de cada día porque cada día se la vivía sufriendo por esos demonios que lo ataban y retenían sin explicación alguna; o quizá si había explicación, solo que él la ha estado ignorando ciegamente.

Estaba mal todo, estaba mal y retorcido… él había jalado a Levi a ese maldito hueco y no lo quería soltar mientras del otro lado el rubio cabeza-de-pollo lo intentaba sacar. Ya era hora, hora de acabar con esa absurda relación sin sentido…

¿De verdad estaba bien? Claro… era por el bien de ambos, ¿cierto? Podría hacer algo generoso por primera vez y hacer que Levi viviera su vida por buen camino y de una vez intentaría levantarse y hacer algo por sí mismo también.

 _«Ser una persona buena y que tuviese el reconocimiento que merecía.»_

−Aburrido. –murmuró abriendo la puerta.

Pensaba entrar con prisa, dar una excusa estúpida si los encontraba en la sala o simplemente encerrarse en su habitación para que no se diesen cuenta de que estaba ahí. No soportaría todo eso… hablaría con Levi al día siguiente y le aclarara todo y solo entonces se acabará esa mierda.

Iría a la universidad, buscaría un piso propio y de una vez por todas se enfocaría en la escuela como debió ser desde el comienzo. Porque desde que vive con el azabache no hizo otra cosa más que parrandear e inventarse estupideces para ser el centro de su mundo…

Para su sorpresa, el causante de sus celos y suicidios emocionales estaba acostado cómodamente en el sofá de siempre con un libro en las manos y los pies puestos sobre la cabecera del sofá.

Levi sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación y bajo el libro a punto de salir disparado por un cuchillo hasta que vio que solo era Eren. No había peligro alguno si era él. ¿cierto?

Acomodó sus lentes y se incorporó en el sofá, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, viendo fijamente a ese par de esmeraldas que relucían incrédulas.

− ¿Qué? –soltó con frialdad rompiendo el silencio como si de un cristal se tratase.

Eren estaba perplejo, sus suposiciones y su plan de redención se habían enmarañado. Solo podía articular palabras sin sentido, sin poder formar oraciones completas.

−Creí que… tu sabes… pollo… tu… haciéndolo…

Levi frunció el cejo. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Eren, examinándolo de pies a cabeza con una mirada acusadora. Sostuvo al castaño por los hombros y lo miro con notorio terror en sus ojos grises, aunque conservando la fina línea en su boca.

−Eren, ¿te drogas?

− ¿Qué? Por dios, no.

Eren resoplo, quitándose al azabache de encima. Se acarició el puente de la nariz con una mano, deteniéndose sobre su boca y observando a Levi con incredulidad –No era porque aun pensaba que se encontraría al rubio-oxigenado sino porque el azabache tenía tan mala perspectiva de él, hasta tal grado de que pensaba que se drogaba.

−Creí que Farlan seguiría aquí, ¿es precoz o qué? –comento sin poder evitar burlarse.

−No imbécil, debía hacer algo y además… acordamos no coger con nadie en el departamento, por respeto a ambos. −susurro con seriedad, viendo el suelo.

Eren hizo un inmenso esfuerzo por no tirarse al suelo y reír hasta no más poder. ¿Respeto por ambos? La verdad es que a veces a ese Ackerman sí que se le ocurría buenas bromas. Solo pudo limitarse a asentir con lentitud y mantener esa actuación de tranquilidad y madurez que merecía un premio tan prestigioso como un Oscar.

−Creí que no vendrías. –dijo, sorprendiendo al moreno.

No quería admitirlo, pero de verdad temía que Eren se enfadara y lo mandara al carajo de una vez por todas. Era consciente de lo jodida que era esa relación, pero algo en él le impedía apartarse de ello.

−No había con quien quedarme. –intento restarle importancia al comentario mientras se mordía el labio inferior y por reflejo se intentaba cubrir las orejas con el cabello.

Levi lo notó, vio a través de su mentira, pero no dirá nada, no le importaba ya; con esa mentira supo que todo seguiría como siempre y eso de cierta manera le tranquilizaba.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− ¿Nervioso?

La pregunta llego a sus oídos como un eco lejano y difuso, bajándolo lentamente de esa nube ilusoria en la que veía solo y únicamente a una persona frente a él y que ahora, resultaba no es la persona que quería.

Intentó responder con la ligera mentirilla de que era un ramo de nervios, pero solo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo se encorvaba bajo el tacto de las frías y ajenas manos. ¿Por qué son frías? Se preguntaba mientras alzaba los brazos para que la prenda saliera con facilidad.

Por el contrario de Levi, el rubio era un mar de emociones mescladas y entrelazadas de forma meticulosa, casi planeada por un ente poderoso; predominando entre todas, la ansiedad de poseerlo. Estaba ansioso por hacerlo suyo, por decirle al mundo que era suyo y de nadie más… nadie.

Había esperado por mucho tiempo, pasado por mucha humillación por parte de su familia con tal de apoderarse de esa persona que le había entregado una nueva forma de vivir, una razón para hacerlo. Era eso o simplemente buscaba una buena razón para joderle la vida a su despreciable madre o para burlarse de aquel estúpido de Eren.

Y hablando del diablo, porque por supuesto que era uno o al menos la encarnación humana del mal… la señora Church llamo a su celular haciéndolo temblar por el estruendoso timbre que le personalizo –especialmente para ella.

−Debo contestar. –dijo con brusquedad y enfado.

Se apartó de Levi quien no hizo más que una expresión infantil cuando el rubio se alejó.

Farlan se paseó por la sala de un lado a otro, mentando maldiciones y gruñidos silenciosos a la persona que estaba interfiriendo su tan anhelado momento, pues no podría hacerlo de verdad ya que su madre le controlaba por completo. Un movimiento en falso y adiós a su vida cómoda y sin esfuerzo. El que le dejara salir con Levi era prácticamente un milagro.

Colgó el teléfono y lanzo una maldición en voz alta.

Levi se levantó de un salto desde el sofá donde se encontraba y lo observo algo sorprendido, nunca lo había visto molestarse por algo o por alguien.

Farlan se percató de que le veía, parpadeo con nerviosismos y sonrió levemente en disculpa.

−Perdona, debo irme. –dijo de mala gana, acercándose a él para tomar su saco del suelo.

−Espera. –Le atrapo el brazo mientras agarraba la prenda y lo obligo a sentarse poniendo su peso sobre él.

−No eres tan tímido como pareces. –susurro coqueto acariciando la espalda desnuda del más bajo.

Levi frunció el cejo, retador. Eso le había picado el orgullo.

¿Tímido? Por favor.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras descendía entre las piernas del rubio, a Farlan le recorrió un gran escalofrió al sentir las delgadas manos del azabache acariciarle la hombría de manera descarada; inclusive se sonrojo por tal atrevimiento.

Ahogo un gemido al ver que no iba solo de una simple caricia, era algo más, algo mucho más oscuro… se dio cuenta de ello cuando Levi comenzó a morderle el miembro por sobre la ropa.

−No pensabas irte dejándome así, ¿verdad? –pregunto de manera cruel viéndole con ojos sombríos.

Farlan no hizo nada más que sonreír como idiota.

− ¿Qué es gracioso, estúpido? –gruñó apretando su prominente erección haciéndole estremecer.

−N-nada… −logró articular en un ligero gemido ahogado.

El pobre estaba bajo su merced, fue sorpresivo ese cambio de personalidad tan brusco en el azabache… lo había conocido tan sereno, tan impasible que parecía más bien retraído ante el contacto humano, no creía que fuese tan dominante y mal hablado.

Un ligero brillo cruzo por sus ojos bicolores que refulgían como piedra luna con ligeros tonos azules mesclados entre tanto gris de la gema. Por primera vez tenía el control en un acto sexual, se sentía glorioso. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era pasivo y de que se estaba quedando sin ideas por la inexperiencia que tenía, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

 _Maldición. –_ pensó mientras intentaba verse como el puto amo y jugar más con la cordura del rubio. – _con una mierda, esto no es cincuenta sombras, ¿Por qué lo insulto así? ¿Se enfadará?_

Bueno ese pensamiento se quedó a medias cuando vio la cara de estúpido que traía el más alto, con una sonrisa y el rubor en su cara a flote.

−Masoquista. –bufó Levi poniéndose de pie.

− ¡No lo soy! Jamás, Farlan Church no se humilla ante nadie. –murmuro avergonzado.

Farlan cubrió su cara con ambas manos mientras intentaba recobrar el color natural. Al final no pasó nada dado que la madre del rubio volvió a marcar y a marcar mientras Farlan hacia un enorme esfuerzo por separarse de la boca de Levi.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 6

 _Curiosidad_

* * *

 _*inserte Tony Stark con explosion detras*_

 _Holaaa~_

 _Ya se... Eren no hace lo correcto, pero... esto es mi fic y yo amo el Ereri. ok no es verdad, no soy tan generosa. Solo quiero que disfruten todo esto, como una montaña rusa que va ascendiendo a lo alto._

 _Bien, queridas... espero les haya gustado este capitulo... ya saben... si me odian-aman-quieren_lemon-teorias-mas_bromas_por_el_absurdo_peinado_de_farlan_que_parece_que_lleva_un_pollo_en_vez_de_cabeza DEJAD UN REVIEW_

Sin mas que añadirles... Hasta el proximo capitulo~

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger :** _CA-RI-ÑO~! Hola... n.n si, se a que te refieres... me sucede lo mismo con Ereri y el Riren, aunque sea lo mismo :v ... No temas por Eren, el es fuerte aunque algo descarrilado. Sabra hacer las cosas bien... algun dia._

 **Charly Land** : _See... esto ya va comenzando. Es que Eren ama a su campanita, pero es tan babas que ni se da cuenta ;-; ... Enserio que gusto que te encante, digo... solo soy una novata y aun tengo temores y que alguien como tu me diga eso... ENAMORA. Nos leemos luego~_

 **odaxochilt96** : _Eren se merece eso y mas, pero Levi tampoco se salva. Aqui esta la prueba. Yo veo un trio muuy lejano, aunque seria divertido. Nunca lo habia pensado... quiza un extra; tengo pensado muchos extras parae este fic. Un trio... ¿eh? Amo esa idea... te dare creditos por ella n.n_


	7. VI: Curiosidad

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime "mata-teorias" Isayama (ahora mismo le odio por confundirme mas).

 **Contenido:** ERERI (Si hermosas, Eren-chan hara de las suyas) | Eren Mamadas Locas | Enredos | Misterio (?

*Notas al final

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 6:_**

"Curiosidad"

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Con una sonrisa amarga y los ojos apagados, un joven aguarda en el aparcamiento de un lujoso hotel de renombre. Tamborileando los dedos en el volante de aquel lujoso auto, mira su reloj cada segundo.

 _¿Por qué me arrastras a esto, vieja bruja?_

Pensaba con rabia al ver el ascensor del estacionamiento abrirse.

Una mujer rubia y de apariencia no muy vieja para su edad; se acercaba a paso galante usando un corto vestido con lentejuelas doradas que reflejaban la poca luz que tenía aquel estacionamiento. Sus tacones resonaban rompiendo el silencio con ecos rítmicos.

−Farlin… −cantoneaba la mujer abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Frunciendo el cejo y con una voz venenosa soltó un amargo…

−Madre.

La mujer sonrió mostrando los perfectos dientes blancos, se quitó los lentes oscuros y recogió su largo cabello rubio en un improvisado, pero aun así muy coqueto moño a lo alto.

Farlan encendió el carro y comenzaron a andar fuera del hotel con una prisa que la mujer odio más sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

Habían llegado a la casa de los Church, una mansión a lo lejos de la ciudad con un inmenso jardín de enfrente y cientos de guardias a los alrededores. Siendo la residencia del alcalde del distrito de Stohess era normal que hubiese inclusive una caseta de vigilancia instalada en la entrada.

−Quizá debamos omitir a tu padre este incidente. –murmuró la mujer después de un largo rato de silencio durante el viaje.

−Ya, como siempre… −resopló. –si pregunta, te he llevado a pasear.

−Claro, aunque dudo que lo haga con lo imbécil que es. –dicho esto se fue con un cigarro en la boca, directo a las puertas de la casa donde la recibía una mujer algo mayor.

 _Vieja estúpida, ¿Cuánto tiempo te la pasaras siéndole infiel?_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

−Eren, ¿Cómo le haces un oral a alguien?

Eren quedo tan pasmado que derramo el jugo de naranja que estaba sirviendo en ese momento, mirando fijamente al azabache que veía a la nada con una expresión de completa calma y reflexión.

− ¡Ese no es tema para el desayuno! –exclamó con vergüenza el castaño, limpiando todo el jugo derramado en la mesa.

−Vamos, no seas marica.

−No lo soy. Es que, que me sueltes eso de pronto… es sádico.

− ¿Sádico? Creo que estas confundido. Solo te pregunte como haces un buen oral.

Eren se cubrió la boca con sorpresa mientras el rubor crecía en su cara. Levi fruncía el cejo a medida que el estúpido mocoso hacia expresiones exageradas… ¿Qué era lo malo en preguntar aquello? Sentía curiosidad… ¿era eso tan raro?

−Da igual, olvídalo. –gruñó con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

Supongo que el azabache al fin cayo en cuenta en sus palabras.

Una sonrisa perversa cruzo por la cara del moreno, silbó sin cuidado y volvió a la estufa para terminar de preparar el desayuno que quedo a medias por la irrupción del más bajo que quería jugo en vez de café en ese mismo momento.

− ¿Harás _beicon_?

−Quizá… puedo hacerte algo mejor.

El azabache presintió el peligro, no solo por la mirada tan aguda de Eren sino por su tono de voz tan profundo y coqueto…

Frunció el cejo y mantuvo su vista en el moreno, cada movimiento…

Eren fue directo a la nevera para sacar unos cubitos de hielo que deposito en un vaso de vidrio, se le veía muy entretenido escogiendo los hielos más pequeños.

Dio media vuelta y se dirijo al azabache.

Levi quiso levantarse y salir huyendo, pero algo en él quería ver qué sucedería después, ¿para qué mierda quería el puto hielo?

−Paso uno… −susurro halando la silla de Levi para tenerlo frente suyo. –Vamos a prepararte… −ronroneo relamiéndose los labios mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas frente al azabache.

Levi inhalo profundamente mientras desviaba su mirada atolondrada al techo, ver directamente a esos orbes verdes lo distraían y le hacía trabajar la mente de manera descarrilada.

−Para, idiota. –corto agarrando su cabello castaño.

−Auch, vamos… mama ¿Qué mejor manera de aprender aquello que vivirlo en carne propia? –su sonrisa era radiante e inclusive inocente…

 _¿Cómo mierda puede sonreír tan tranquilamente?_ –se preguntó el más bajo al verlo.

−No seas cobarde.

−No lo soy, estúpido.

Sin añadir más, Eren volvió a sonreír deshaciéndose de la estorbosa prenda que envolvía las piernas de Levi… sin dejar de mirar al azabache quien parecía realmente molesto y avergonzado.

−Oh…

− ¿Oh? –repitió.

−Parece que no necesitare hacer mucho por aquí. –cantoneo el moreno al verle el miembro erecto.

Levi chasqueo la boca y miro a otro lado cubriendo su cara con el dorso de su mano; podría jurar él mismo que el color de su cara ya era tan rojo como la mesa que estaba en el centro de su pequeña cocina.

El moreno volvió a relamerse los labios, sopesando la mirada tan adorable que le regalaba el azabache.

− _Que aproveche…_ −susurro metiendo la punta a su boca.

−Im-becil… Ah… −volvió a cubrir su cara haciendo presión en su boca para no dejar salir ni un ruido y es que la boca del moreno estaba tan caliente y húmeda. Su lengua comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza del glande haciéndole gotear ligeramente.

Eren chupo con fuerza, apartándose y haciendo un ruido de chapoteo muy sonoro; con ojos libidinosos y con la lengua acariciando de manera provocativa su labio inferior.

Levi apretó con fuerza la melena castaña mientras le veía molesto… ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar así con él?

−Primero que nada, −comento con voz divertida. –debes agarrar el miembro con tres dedos, el índice, corazón y el pulgar… si lo haces con la palma entera será como si lo estrujaras y no es bonito. –dicho esto comenzó a masturbarle como le dijo. Levi solo pudo ahogar jadeos y apretar más la mano con la que sostenía la cabeza del más alto. − ¿lo sientes? –pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

El azabache asintió mordiéndose el labio, intentaba mantener la vista en esos ojos sin perder la compostura pues mirar ese verde intenso tan lascivo le estaba estremeciendo en lo más profundo de su ser, eso no era suficiente para él, deseaba más que eso… no comprendía que era ese sentimiento… ¿acaso…?

−Segundo… hazlo de arriba abajo con suavidad. No olvides chupar la punta mientras lo haces mi querido aprendiz. –ronroneo haciendo enojar a Levi quien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Eren soltó un quejido y una ligera risa. Abrió la boca y comenzó a chupar con fuerza el miembro. El azabache se arqueo hacia delante sosteniendo con ambas manos la cabeza de castaño quien solo abrió sus piernas para meter el miembro completamente en su boca.

−Ah. –jadeo al sentir la garganta de Eren rosándole. –m-mier-da… ah…

El moreno siguió, metiendo y sacando la erección por su boca, apretando la silla para no perder el equilibrio y gruñendo de la excitación al sentir las manos de Levi sobre sí. Maldecía mentalmente el hecho de que Levi no le soltara la cabeza pues provocaba que entrara más profundo de lo que preferiría… sentía los reflejos que le provocaba el glande en su úvula.

Se estaba asfixiando… literal.

Sin más y algo sofocado, tomo ambas manos de Levi y las aparto, apretándolas con las suyas.

−Jo-der… −jadeo el más alto. –me ibas a matar. –exclamo sonriente.

Levi sonrió levemente apoyando su frente con la contraria.

Eren se sorprendió.

− ¿Qué procede, maestro? –susurro con los ojos ensombrecidos, viéndole fijamente. − ¿para qué era el hielo?

El azabache paso un dedo sobre la barbilla de Eren para limpiarle la saliva que escurría de su boca, no pudo evitarlo y atrapo el pulgar con su boca y comenzó a chuparle con morbo. Mordió ligeramente el dedo antes de soltarlo haciendo que Levi dejara escapar un gruñido.

−El hielo… buena pregunta. –sonrió.

Se apartó un poco para alcanzar el vaso sobre la mesa. Tomo uno de los hielos y lo mostro a Levi quien lo veía confundido.

−Tómalo como un _tip_ adicional… será divertido. También puedes usar menta.

− ¿Para qué?

Eren metió el hielo en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo como si fuese un caramelo, paseándolo de una mejilla a otra hasta que se hizo pequeño… lo suficiente.

Se acercó de nuevo al miembro que estaba goteando fluido preseminal conjunto a la saliva, y con el hielo entre sus labios, rozo la cabecilla de su miembro con el hielo.

Levi tuvo una especie de espasmo ante el cambio de temperatura tan brusco y su pene se irguió más, casi doliéndole. Apretó el puño en el hombro de Eren y se arqueo con los ojos cerrados, dejándose invadir por esa sensación tan extraña.

Sin mucho esfuerzo de manera casi automática, Eren metió el hielo dentro de su boca junto con el falo que estaba retorciéndose frente a sus ojos, reclamando algo más que aquel roce.

Lo que antes era una cavidad cálida, ahora era fría… tanto que le hizo dar un salto cuando le invadió medio miembro. Intentó levantarse de la silla por el tremendo orgasmo que le estaba a punto de atacar, pero Eren lo mantuvo quieto agarrando sus muslos con fuerza.

− ¡Ah! Ngh… Y-ya… −suplico con la cara enrojecida tirando de la melena castaña con manos temblorosas.

Eren hizo caso omiso a las suplicas y se enfocó en los jadeos que soltaba el azabache, concentrándose en esa exquisita voz tan quebrada… tan melodiosamente excitante. Joder, quería penetrarlo en ese momento, que le rogara hacérselo, aunque se conformaba igual con que se negara… que se revelara y le diera batalla para que al final cediera y le exigiera más… y más de una manera dominante…

 _¿Pero que estoy haciendo?_

− ¡Ah! –ese último jadeo fue la gota que derramo el vaso que representaba la cordura de ambos.

Conjunto al cálido y espeso líquido que salpico la cara del más alto que estaba completamente satisfecho con la expresión agotada e indefensa del azabache.

 _¿No se supone que le pondría fin a esto?_

−E-e-eren…

 _No digas mi nombre así…_

Escondió su rostro entre las piernas del azabache mirando el suelo mientras lamia el semen en su boca; si veía esa cara terminaría tomándolo sobre esa mesa.

Levi, aun temblando, acaricio la mejilla de Eren, intentando levantar su cara para que le viese. Se sentía perdido en ese momento, no estaba del todo complacido…

−Y-yo… m-mas… Eren…

Ahogando un jadeo, se incorporó de un salto. Tiro de la mano del azabache y lo acostó sobre la mesa, con sus piernas enrolladas en su cintura.

Los fluidos mesclados bajaban del miembro de Levi hasta su entrada que ya estaba dilatada.

Dejo caer el pantalón y sin pensarlo dos veces entro en el azabache, apoyando las manos en la mesa; una mano a cada lado de Levi. Comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza, sin medirse. Levi solo lograba jadear con fuerza agarrando el hombro del moreno, alzando más las piernas para que entrase más profundo.

−A-ah… E-eren. ¡Ah!

Una… dos… tres… tres estocadas bastaron para que Levi comenzara a convulsionar del placer nuevamente. Aun así, Eren no se detuvo, siguió hasta al menos otras nueve más, de manera profunda y precisa, zarandeando la mesa y tirando todo lo que había sobre ella, hasta que finalmente se corrió dentro.

−Fue… r-rápido… −se quejó el más bajo con un tono de burla en la voz.

La respiración de Eren era pesada e irregular, mantuvo la vista fija en el pecho del azabache sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

 _No puedo negarme…_

− Debo… debo hacer algo. –murmuro saliendo de manera brusca.

 _¿Por qué mierda soy tan imbécil?_

Levi quedo acostado sobre la mesa con la mente divagando. El estómago vacío le estaba reclamando ahora, pero su cocinero se había marchado.

 _Es por ello que no hay nada más que amistad entre nosotros… aunque, ¿enserio quiero algo más que esto? ¿podría con ello?_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 7

 _Mamá_

* * *

 _¿Quien quiere saber sobre el pasado de Eren y Levi? Diga yo... ¿nadie? :'c_

 _Aun asi se los enseñare, :v_

 _Como sea, queridas mias... PERDONENME LA VIDA! Me habia surgido muchas cosas esta semana, iba a actualizar, pero me salio algo sumamente extraño y que jamas crei que me sucederia (me enamore de alguien ;-; ) y pss... la cosa es que no me mandaron a la friend-zone y que ya podre actualizar este bonito fic que me salio de un juego y el resto de mis cosas que vivo... claro que no vivo sola en un piso (eso me lo he tirado de Nana, me he inspirado mucho en ese manga para hacer esta historia), cuando dije que pongo situaciones que me han ocurrido me referia a la escena de Eren y el hielo... no es fake, la info es real. Estaba con mi amiga hablando de cosas de "chicas", sugrio el tema de los orales y me comento que el hielo y los dulces de menta eran lo mejor... xD_

 _Soy una loca... lo siento._

 _Nos leemos luego cariñines~_

 _Reviews:_

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger :** Yo cuando entre al fandom (tendra un año y medio) no sabia nada de las ships, era una polluela. Solo pensaba que Eren era igual a mi y que Mikasa era mi waifu... luego Levi-heichou aparecio, me hice fujoshi y todo se volvio de diferente matiz xD El gallo Claudio 7u7r ... Aqui tienes tu actualizacion linda, espero te haya gustado~!

 **Akire** : Akire-san, ¿que cosa dice? no merezco tal honor... :'3 me hace feliz. Sería grandioso que Eren hiciera eso, si es que se le llegase a ocurrir :/ ... mi tatakae es medio tonto a veces... ¿como no va ser lo mejor el cabeza-de-pollo?

 **Charly Land** : Charly-love... lamento mi demora, me han pasado tantas cosas que ni siquiera se por donde empezar. En cuanto al 50 sombras, tenia planeado hacerlo, pero vi uno Riren y me dio -como dices tu-, me dio un _tus_ y se me fueron las ganas por miedo a que me reclamaran de plagio. Es un mantenido, ¿pero que mas ve~? dejelo ser como es... tiene a su _sugar-mommy_ para que le consienta~

 **Emil K :** Aqui tienes tu Ereri! espero te haya gustado :3


	8. VII: Mamá

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertence, es obra original de Hajime Isayama. Solo he hecho uso de sus personajes. La trama siguiente es de mi autoria.

 **Contenido:** Fari (Si, lloren Ereri shippers, lloren como yo llore al escribir esto) | Pov Levi | Suegras desesperantes | Menciones Celebres

*Notas al final

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 7:_**

"Mamá"

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _Mis objetivos y sueños, las cosas que quise ser y hacer… todos y absolutamente todo quedo a su merced. No podría hacer algo que no fuera de su agrado, las cosas que quería solo eran para su beneficio; no podía tener algo de valor sin que_ ella _me lo arrebatase con la excusa de que no es apropiado o "_ hiciste lo que te dije que no hicieras" _._

 _A ciencia cierta, nunca me agrado su forma de ser, llegaba a decir incluso que la odiaba cuando la verdad es que no puedo odiarla. A pesar de todo lo que me hace, a pesar de decirme lo patético que soy, no logro odiarla por un solo hecho… porque es mi madre y en el fondo, tengo la tenue esperanza de que, hace lo que hace por mi bien._

 _Aunque eso sea solo una mentira que yo mismo me invente para no sufrir su rechazo…_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− _Buenos días…_

−Buenos… días.

− _Lamento importunar, sé que tienes que trabajar en el libro y eso, pero… ¿no te importaría cenar?_

−Oh… claro. ¿hoy?

− _Sí, pasaría por ti a las seis. Mis padres quieren conocerte._

 _¿Conocerme?_

−Claro, nos vemos.

− _Si… y Levi… te quiero._

−… Yo también, Farlan.

ʚ

Tras escuchar el timbre que anunciaba que la llamada se terminó, aquel delgado chico dejo caerse sobre el frio colchón; mirando los mechones húmedos de su cabello pegarse a su nariz y gotearle las mejillas.

Del otro lado de la pared, otro joven apretaba con ambos labios el cigarro a medio terminar… _¿De verdad lo quieres? –_ pensaba dando una honda calada al tabaco, con la vista hundida en el suelo y sin hacer ruido pues temía que el azabache se diera cuenta de que había oído la conversación reciente.

Mientras, los pensamientos que abrumaban a aquel azabache no eran universales ni filosóficos, solo uno que lo aturdía de momento: conocerá a los padres de su pareja.

 _Eso formalizaría todo, ¿no?_

El solo formularse aquello le provoco una nausea terrible. Se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama, aferrándose a sus rodillas y mirándose los pies.

−Conoceré a sus padres… −murmuro casi sollozando.

 _Al alcalde de la ciudad…_

Levi se sentía perdido, de pronto su autoestima se vio reducida por ello… ¿Dónde quedaba su valentía? ¿era porque conocería gente importante? ¿era por dónde venía?

¿Qué estaba pensando para empezar? Llevaba saliendo con Farlan por más de cinco meses, era normal que si lo quería algún día pasaría… ¿pero cómo carajo tuvo la suerte de salir con el hijo del alcalde? Que puta suerte que fuese fan de su libro y lo conociera en una gira que hizo hace meses…

−Levi.

El aludido se incorporó viendo al castaño plantado en la entrada de su habitación con una media sonrisa en los labios.

− ¿Pasa algo?

−El almuerzo está listo. –sonrió con dulzura.

−Ah, si… ya voy.

Eren asintió levemente, dando media vuelta para dejar de ver a ese pequeño ser que le estaba rompiendo el corazón de manera inconsciente.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

La casa de los Church era una mansión a lo lejos de la capital de Sina, situada específicamente en una colina con una vista al increíble lago que rodeaba parte del distrito que colindaba junto a la capital.

Antes de partir, Eren me había deseado suerte… eso me tomo por sorpresa, en especial cuando me entrego una caja con un traje de etiqueta adentro. Estaba sonriéndome, diciendo que era una noche importante.

La sonrisa que me dio me recordaba a como era cuando niño… y eso me daba escalofríos.

−Levi… ¡Bienvenido! –la madre de Farlan era tal y como él la describió.

Hermosa, de verdad… con unos ojos ávidos color almendra y el cabello rubio cenizo como el de Farlan. Esa noche llevaba un vestido negro que le torneaba la figura para nada descuidada, de hecho, era sorprendente que se viese así.

 _Tiene más de 40 años… −_ fue lo que me dijo Farlan, pero… ¿de verdad tiene esa edad?

−Señora, un placer. –logro decir tragándome mis nervios, sosteniendo su delgada y suave mano con la mía, en un apretón formal.

Si Eren me viese actuando de esta manera, ya le hubiese arrancado los dedos por burlarse de mí.

La señora Church me regalo una sonrisa que pude deducir que era falsa, ni siquiera se esmeraba en ocultar el poco afecto que me tenía. Me miraba de pies a cabeza y de un momento parecía sorprendida pues me tocaba la mejilla y el cabello como si fuese mercancía que ella estaba a punto de comprar.

−Dime Dona, por favor. Vaya. Eres muy guapo… −susurró, asombrada. –tus ojos son hermosos. Lástima que no podrán tener hijos, hubieses sido unos nietos esplendidos. –suspiró con fastidio, girando sobre sus talones para caminar hacia el fondo de la gran casa. –aunque con la cara que tiene Farlin dudo mucho que hubiesen sido encantadores. –soltó una carcajada seca.

Farlan, quien estaba detrás de mi observando todo, apretó los dientes con la mirada en el suelo. Lo observe con el rabillo del ojo mientras el intentaba controlar su respiración.

−Vamos, −dijo con una sonrisa. –no querrás hacer esperar a la _reina_.

No sé si era sarcasmo o de verdad estaba ofendido, ¿le había molestado tanto que su madre actuara así? aunque la verdad, a mí me dio nausea el solo hecho de que ella me observara con esos ojos tan fríos.

Si la primera impresión fue realmente algo que no me agrado, la cena mucho menos. El padre de Farlan no se presentó por tener asuntos fuera de la ciudad y por ello la señora Church parecía desquitarse hablando de lo _maravilloso_ que era su único hijo.

Aunque lo mejor fue cuando comenzó a atacarme a mí.

−Así que… ¿Eres escritor?

Incurrió en el tema mientras la sirvienta retiraba nuestros platos.

Estaba sentada en la cabecera de la gran mesa de caoba, con los codos sobre esta y apoyando la cara entre sus manos. Me sonreía más por educación que porque realmente lo sentía.

−Así es.

−Que admirable, digo, con lo joven que eres supongo que te divides todo con el colegio.

 _¿Colegio?_

−Tengo veintidós… y trabajo para la editorial Freedom desde hace casi cuatro años.

− ¿Freedom? ¿22 años? –sonaba realmente incrédula. –creí que tendrías al menos quince.

 _Oye, que quiso decir con eso…_

−Sorprendente, de verdad. Creía que eras uno de esos muertos de hambre que no tienen ni donde caerse, pero si trabajas para Fredoom, con lo extensa y famosa que es, supongo que vales la pena.

 _¿Cómo?_

Intento ocultar mi cejo fruncido con una mueca que quería que fuese una sonrisa, pero es que no se me va a mí eso de ser hipócrita… z

Esa mujer me está poniendo más nervioso, ¿Cómo lo logra? Creí que los únicos que me sacaban de mis estribos eran esa espantosa mujer y Eren… y Hanji, aunque al menos Hanji me comprende y no me usa de su trapito…

− ¿Quién es tu editor? ¿Pixis o Nile?

−Zoe, Pixis está a cargo de una revista y Nile de los periódicos… Zoe es quien va de la mano con las novelas y demás.

−Eres… ¿novelista? –frunció el cejo.

Puedo jurar que escuche a Farlan atragantarse con la copa de vino que estaba bebiendo.

Su madre entorno los ojos fijando la vista en el rubio a mi lado, con cierto quede de desaprobación. Simplemente suspiró y se levantó de la mesa.

−Fue un gusto charlar cariño, eres más sorprendente de lo que Farlin pudo decir. ¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en semejante bobo? –rio suavemente mientras apretaba el puño sobre el hombro de Farlan.

Pude verlo, lo que sucedía… Farlan solo bajaba el rostro sin mirarme a mi o a su madre, era igual que la madre de Eren, solo que Carla lo hacía con una sonrisa forzada y no con una mirada de odio como lo hacía Farlan…

¿Por qué recuerdo a Carla justo ahora? ¿es porque no había estado en una casa así desde ese día?

Nuestra cena acabo con la desaparición de la señora Church y con un molesto Farlan que me sujeto la mano con fuerza y me llevo a fuera de ese gran comedor hasta un balcón situado en el segundo piso de aquella casa. Era precioso, con el lago brillando intensamente por el reflejo de la luna llena que estaba a lo alto.

Farlan se había quitado el saco color negro para quedarse únicamente con la camisa color vino y el chaleco negro. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangada hasta los codos. Del bolsillo de su chaleco saco una cajetilla verde y de esta un cigarro que deposito en sus labios.

−Mi madre… solía ser mucho más amable, ¿sabes? –murmuró mirando la lucecita que daba el cigarro al encenderse. −Pero desde que conoció al viejo se le subió la mierda a la cabeza. Mi tía dice que se le pasara, pero eso fue hace mucho.

Mire a Farlan con cierta curiosidad, nunca me había hablado de su familia… jamás. Me entere de que su padre era el alcalde de la ciudad gracias a la bocona de Hanji, quien en ese entonces era periodista.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, su boca le temblaba y el humo salía como si fuese una pequeña chimenea.

−Lo siento, sé que odias el humo del cigarro. –sonrió quitando el cigarro de su boca. –es que-

−No lo odio. –eso lo sorprendió. –es que, cuando estaba en la preparatoria solía fumar demasiado… y lo deje. Aunque cada que lo huelo me da ansiedad por fumar otra vez.

 _Por mi culpa Eren fuma._

− ¿Enserio?

−Sí, de hecho… era muy imbécil en la preparatoria, inclusive tenía el cabello largo. –admito cubriendo mi cara con ambas manos, −era un adolecente muy depresivo, pero es que solía tener tantas pesadillas y…

 _Eren moría en cada una de ellas…_ en ese entonces estaba enamorado de él.

− ¿Estas bien? –su pregunta me hizo volver a ese lugar.

−Fueron, tiempos raros… mi madre solía consentir tanto a Eren que me hacía a un lado. − _¿Por qué dije eso?_

Farlan frunció el cejo, apagando el cigarro en la bardilla del balcón.

−Ese imbécil- digo Eren. ¿desde hace cuánto le conoces?

 _¿"Imbécil"? Siento que ya he tenido esa conversación antes…_

Me aferro al balcón, sin dejar de mirar la luna. Este tipo de conversaciones solo las había tenido con Hanji, aunque las peores y en donde solía quebrarme hasta no poder más eran con Carla… ella fue más madre para mí que… ¿Qué estoy pensando?

−Conozco a Eren desde hace más de veinte años… creo que incluso antes de nacer.

− ¿De verdad?

−Mi madre y su madre eran mejores amigas desde la preparatoria, se conocieron gracias a que mi madre salvo a la mamá de Eren de ser asaltada y… el resto es historia de ellas. Realmente, nunca dice lo que sucedió entre ambas, solo sé lo que recuerdo…

− ¿Cómo es tu madre?

 _Mi madre… ¿eh?_ –pienso con una sonrisa llena de ironía mientras me trueno los nudillos.

−Ella físicamente es igual a mí, pero su personalidad… ella es como Eren.

La verdad, después de decir aquello no quise añadir más… no quería y no podía. Me sentía algo dolido. Entiendo porque mi madre prefería a Eren, pero… ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Digo, eso es de hace tantos años…

Mis emociones se vieron acomplejadas después de tanto tiempo, supongo que Farlan se sentía igual porque me apretujo contra él en ese momento. Yo me siento tan bien con él, me recuerda al calor que Carla solía darme cuando mi madre no estaba y debía quedarme con ella. Esos días fueron tormentosos…

−Levi… ¿tú me quieres realmente? –la pregunta venía con una mirada necesitada, buscando algo que quizá creía él encontrar en mí.

" _Yo jamás amaría a alguien, nunca."_

−Si.

¿Por qué recuerdo las palabras de Eren de ese día? ¿Por qué?

Mis pensamientos se pierden y mis emociones comienzan a controlarme, dejando que mi razón se fuera a tomar por culo y que mi lívido aumentara en su tacto… ¿Cómo decirlo? Me estaba dejando llevar buscando un consuelo que con Eren nunca había sentido… llenar ese vacío emocional que quedo cuando la mujer que me crio murió.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 8

 _Visita_

* * *

 _Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

 _Maldicion, debo de dejar de aparecer y desaparecer de ese modo tan importuno, mucho menos volver con semejante puñalada para mis queridas Ereri-Shippers. Per-do-nen-me~ Es que, verán... es viernes... las quiero... ya saben..._

 _Viene la pregunta de la semana... bueno del capitulo..._

 _¿Que os viene a vuestras mentes cuando os digo que nuestros niños haran una visita?_

 _No soy española, ni mucho menos... me encanta escribir asi ;-; ... dejenme soñar con el acento, amo ese acento..._

 _Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, si es asi dejad un review que de eso vivo (bueno, mas bien de los besos de mi Alfa-tsundere)... las veo en la proxima, y para quienes siguen UNRAVEL... se viene la tragedia con todo... las amo!_

 _Gracias por leer este estropijo de Fic~_

 _Chau~_

 ** _Reviews anteriores:_**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : _Ara~ ara~ ¿como que halls? No digas marcas que nos demandan D: ... okno... Veras lindura, mi platica fue espesificamente asi... Mi amiga (llamemosle por _ :v, ya que todos amamos a _-chan) _ Me dijo que con Halls y hielo la sienten de maravilla~ Perdoname, es que es una pervertida... yo nunca haria eso *se muerde la lengua* ... Venga, que la chicararazone, es de lo mejor! no deprimas... si yo pude (un demonio pervertido, profanador de niñas y ukeada por el tsundere de su novio), tu podras! Espero con el alma que te haya gustado esta actualizacion tanto como la anterior... aunque temo que haya matado tu Ereri-heart... hasta la siguiente linda, y nos seguimos leyendo._

 **Emil K** : _Veras, es normal reirse como foca si tienes a alguien como amigo.. lo juro, me ha pasado. Y lo dedos... no comprendi bien eso hasta que me leí de nuevo el capitulo :'v ... jajaja, Estamos a un capitulo de meternos en la vida de ambos... Es mi dilema con el fic *inserte Zac Efron llorando*, Eren debe seguir cayendo a las tentaciones de Levi o no; pero me temo que con este capitulo, creo -supongo-, te he cambiado la perspectiva de esa idea... hasta la siguiente c:_

 **KiitoZan** : _*se pone a shorar* Gracias corazon, de verdad me encanta saber que mis pendejadas le sirven a alguien en la vida... Espera, ¡¿Khe?! *se sonroja* Eso no lo veia venir... PD: gracias por tu apoyo, seguire esfrozandome... PD2: Estoy bien ahora, una semana con mi tsundere y soy la pija mas feliz de la vida... al menos por ahora ;-;_

 **Charly Land** : _Oh my Love~ Yo no sé, quiza si haga 50 sombras de Ereri... quiza... quiza... no se, sigo insegura y con la escuela... no se, no se... ¿deberia Charly-love? ... Ya se que te encanta, digo me has leido todo y ahora que lo subo lo relees, eso me emata, ¿sabes? me mata de amor... c: tu si me quieres~ Y estara pronto la siguiente sera de recuerdos... Levi y su pasado emo-tivo. Eren y su inocencia a los diecisiete años... :D Hasta la proxima, linda~_

 **Akire** : _Señorita, no se me deprima... hemos venido a leer este fic para ahogarnos de risa con ese trio tan peculiar... El enamorado, ¿eh? e-e ... E-eso... es u-un... ¡No le tocaras ni un pelo! D: ... Es un tsundere y cuesta para que muestre cariño (aunque ahora esta igual que cachorrito detras de mi y yo igual detras de él) Mr Sarcasmo y esta loca somos un par de idiotas xD ... no se preocupe, yo sere su futura esposa... si es que aun me quiere~_


	9. VIII: Visita

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertence, es obra original de Hajime Isayama. Solo he hecho uso de sus personajes. La trama siguiente es de mi autoria.

 **Contenido:** Mama Akerman is in the House! (Vale, me calmo) | Recuerdos | Saltos ligeros de tiempo | Ereri (ereri-shippers: yaaay!)

*Notas al final

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 8:_**

"Visita"

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Una brisa fresca remueve una campanilla que estaba atada en el marco de una puerta abierta, soltando ligeros sonidos que invadía la sala de manera armoniosa; complementando las risas de un niño que corría por los sofás con un avioncito de papel en manos.

Otro niño, más delgado que el otro, dormitaba sobre el sofá. Con la cara rojiza y los ojos lagrimeando, despertó dando un grito voraz.

− ¡Mamá! –el niño del avioncito, corrió hasta la cocina. − ¡Levi tuvo otra pesadilla!

La mujer de ojos dorados sacudió el agua en sus manos, secándolas finalmente en el delantal que llevaba. Siguiendo al niño de cabellos castaños hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño que lloraba.

−Levi, cariño… calma. –dijo con suavidad abrazando al pequeño y colocándolo sobre su regazo. –ya, ya… yo estoy aquí.

Levi sorbió por la nariz mientras se aferraba a la blusa de la mujer, con los pequeños ojos rojizos y la boca temblándole.

− ¿Qué paso esta vez? –pregunto ella pasando la mano por el cabello del niño.

−Hay mamá, le había dicho que si solo tenía pesadillas que no durmiera, pero es tonto y siempre tiene sueño.

− ¡Eren!

El pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se agacho con los labios fruncidos.

− ¿Quieres decirme que paso? –volvió a preguntar la castaña, con dulzura hacia el pequeño azabache.

Sus ojos grises se contrajeron al recordarlo, solo pudo esconder la cara en su pecho.

−Soñé… que… estabas muerta… q-que- que mamá Kuchel y mamá Carla morían. T-tu… n-no morirás, ¿cierto?

Carla sonrió como solo ella podría hacerlo, acercando a su hijo que también estaba a punto de llorar. Los apretujo a ambos regalándoles besos en cada mejilla.

− ¿Por quién me toman? –pregunto alegre. –yo jamás me iré.

−Lo… ¿lo p-prometes?

Ella sonrió mostrando los dientes y mirando a ambos niños.

−Si.

ʚ

−Mentirosa… de aquí hace exactamente siete años atrás… te fuiste… solo espero que Levi no lo olvide…

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Dos horas de viaje fue lo que duro recorrer el largo camino de Sina a Rose; la ciudad donde nuestros queridos niños nacieron, exactamente en el distrito de Trost. Actualmente se encontraban cruzando el área suburbana en el auto de Eren.

Con unas grandes maletas en los hombros, el moreno se desplomo en el jardín delantero de una pintoresca casa de madera, de estilo americano. Tomaba aire con brutalidad; un aire fresco y limpio, libre del pesado y sucio aire de Sina.

− ¡Tierra! –Clamo aferrándose al pasto. − ¡Dios! ¡Juro no volver a insultar a Levi y a la otra conduzco yo!

Levi chasqueo los labios dando un portazo del lado del piloto del auto. Se acercó a Eren y le empujo la cabeza con el pie, haciendo que el moreno besara el suelo.

− ¡No seas marica! ¡Pendejo!

Eren estaba tan cansado que no dio batalla alguna.

Llevaban dos horas de viaje, si, en un viaje que se supone duraba cinco horas. Eren conducía desde que salieron de Stohess, pero se peleó con Levi y el azabache tomo el mando… gran error porque por algo él no tenía licencia.

Condujo por todas esas pequeñas calles como si de las pistas del Nascar se tratase, era violento inclusive al volante.

−Joder… solo oía gritar a la gente… _el demonio Ackerman, el demonio Ackerman volvió después de veinte años._ Fue espantoso. A todo esto, ¿Quién mierda es ese _demonio Ackerman_?

−Mi madre. –gruñó.

Y como si fuese esa el _ábrete sésamo_ de esa casa, la puerta se abrió y una mujer exactamente igual a Levi −salvo por unas ligeras marcas de expresión y el cabello largo− hizo su aparición con los ojos abiertos, llenos de sorpresa.

−Niños… −murmuro con ojos llorosos. –Dios…

Eren se levantó del suelo, con la nariz sangrándole, y se acercó a la mujer con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

−Abuela~

− ¿A quién puta llamas _abuela,_ mocoso de mierda? –bramo la mujer agarrando a Eren con una llave al cuello.

−Mamá, déjalo en paz… −suspiro el azabache acercándose a la puerta.

 _¿Por qué siempre es así de ruidosa?_ −se preguntaba al verle.

−Me d-defien-des… −Eren se sintió realizado.

−Es difícil de matar, lo intente… es peor que una puta cucaracha. –murmuro fastidiado.

Kuchel sonrió y libero a Eren.

−Es verdad. –se encogió en hombros mirando a su hijo de frente, puesto que median lo mismo. –Dios, Levi… no creciste nada. –murmuro con el cejo fruncido.

Levi volvió a chasquear la boca mientras Eren reía a carcajadas. Si… así era su querida madre y por ese fin de semana debía soportarla. Si ya era un dolor de cabeza estar con Eren, ahora imagínense el que era estar con Kuchel y Eren por dos malditos días.

−Mátenme. –murmuro el azabache mientras su madre empezó a reír junto con Eren.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Mientras caminaba por aquella calle para acercarse más a su edificio departamental, los recuerdos de esa noche le estaban fastidiando... no lo olvidaba y jamás lo haría, mucho menos cuando la cena con Farlan le hizo recordar todo lo sucedido.

Llevaba más de dos horas caminando en el frio de la madrugada, pero le importaba poco pues cuando algo le abrumaba, un poco de dolor físico contrarrestaba ese malestar y las ganas de llorar que nunca se liberaban.

Después de haber dormido en esa casa con la persona que _amaba_ , despertó por primera vez en dos años con una pesadilla mortífera que le hizo sollozar. Ya no era un niño así que gritar ya no se le iba a él pues no había nadie que le consolara el dolor, no en ese gran cuarto con esa inmensa cama y entre las finas sabanas de seda… ni siquiera el hombre que le tenía entre sus brazos podría ayudarle; estaba dormido tan profundamente, que ni sintió cuando el azabache se fue.

Por primera vez en siete años, el sentimiento de soledad le estaba abrumando, sin estar solo realmente.

Al entrar a casa esperaba encontrarse con el moreno privado de sueño o roncando en la mesa con una botella en las manos; pero no se esperaba que estuviese en el sofá, bebiendo café y fumándose un cigarro −que parecía ser el octavo por la basurilla en el cenicero− a las 5 de la mañana de un sábado.

−Bienvenido. −saludo con una media sonrisa, con los ojos perdidos en la pantalla plana frente a él.

Levi frunció el cejo y fijó la vista en la pantalla… estaba apagada. ¿Qué mierda le sucedía?

−Esta la televisión apagada. −murmuró, señalando el aparato.

Eren asintió bebiendo su café, con las rodillas alzadas y usando una gran sudadera y el pantalón de pijama con estampado de perritos. Su cabello era la personificación misma del desorden matutino de una mujer de cabellos ondulados. Sus ojos tenían leves marcas negras y el globo ocular rojizo… casi como si estuviese llorando o no durmió toda la noche.

−Hace siete años que-

−Lo sé. −suspiró. −Deberíamos ir a verla.

Levi se acercó a Eren, quitándose el saco y dejándolo sobre el sofá. Se dejó caer en el asiento y le quito el cigarro de la boca al moreno para dar una profunda calada, una ansiosa… como si se lo fueran a arrebatar en ese momento.

−Creí que ya no fumarias. −comentó el moreno, tallándose un ojo con los dedos.

El azabache soltó el humo por la nariz, sonriendo amargamente.

−No me siento bien hoy. −admitió volviendo a fumar. −Vayamos a verle…

Eren asintió de nuevo y se dejó caer sobre los muslos de Levi, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos y enrojeciendo.

−No quiero. −dijo con voz ronca.

Aunque dijera que "no" en ese momento, sabía que iría… conocía a Levi y su manía de convencerle por los métodos más ortodoxos a pesar de sentirse tan desanimado. Pero es que los recuerdos de ese lugar siempre le calaban en lo hondo a ese pobre niño −porque aun lo era− en especial cuando su vida estaba ligada a esa casa. Porque sus vidas, las de ambos, lo estaban.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 9

 _Kushel y Carla_

* * *

 _Yisus, se caera el cielo... he actualizado pronto D:_

 _¿d-donde esta los terremotos y los tsunamis por ese gran logro?_

 _..._

 _Bitacora de Kira: Dia 20... Bien, he sobrevivido al colegio y aunque me arrastre una materia (quimica, como la odio), me consegui novio y actualizar los fics cada fin de semana... ¿hoy? Pues... tengo libre y quise darles el gusto a mis seguidoras bonitas... A Charly mi amor, Akire mi esposa... y el resto que vendrian siendo mis amantes... (no le digan a Akire :v)_

 _¡Bien!_

 _Si no entendieron al capitulo de este dia les dire una cosa, y pongan atencion..._

 _"Bienvenidas a juegos mentales"_

 _Vale, ya... me calmo._

 _Preeguntaaaaa..._

 _¿Que opninan de las familias, o mas bien, los niños que son criados por dos papas o dos mamas?_

 _e-e_

 _Nada... solo quiero saber. A mi me parece tierno... :'3_

 _...No indagare en el tema porque jamas acabo..._

 _Hasta la siguiente corazones... ¡Chau, chau!_

 _(No, no crean que me vi Hola soy German hasta caer muerta anoche)_

 _Reviews:_

AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger : Tus comentarios, me inspiran... :3 Y si... mi amiga y yo, unas locas con esas conversaciones~ Venga, ¡mirarle de lejos no basta! ¿Has pensado en hacerle oler cloroformo? Lo harias tuyo... e-e ... Lamento lo de tu Ereri-heart... ya te lo repondre~ *haz de cuenta que te envio un beso* Gracias por dejar tu RW, hasta la otra~

Akire : Antes de que digas algo... no te preocupes, mi hearto solo pertenece a voz... ¡Que es eso de que te confundi? D: No hice nada... salvo que quisieran un poquito a Farlan y mostrar los sentimientos de Levi por Eren... digo... ya vimos como Eren sufre por Levi, ya era hora de ver que pensaba Levi... ¿no? ... e-e ni se te ocurra tocar a mi novio pasivo-agresivo... me cuesta de por si hacer que se deje amar~ *se va a shorar*

KiitoZan : Una fan! ... :3 sabias que los paros cardiacos es sinonimo de amors? okno... que tal y sufres uno, y yo como pendeja mal aconsejandote... no, plz no~ No problem! Te enoraras de los tres (Eren, Levi, Farlan) y ni sabras si se merecen estar de ese modo o si Levi debe decidir por ambos o si mejor que se vaya a la vgg y que deje de engañar a Farlan o si mejor Eren se va de vago por el mundo :v

Emil K : Nop... el pollo no es hijo de p*rra como todos esperaban xD ... #FarlanNecesitaAmor ... ;-; Lo sé... pronto sabras la respuesta a todas tus incognitas... quiza cuando ya haya avanzado el fic y vaya por el cap 86... vale, no pienso alargarle mucho... solo seran mini arcos... como lo primero que se me ocurra y asi... como gintama xD ... tampoco para tanto, por ahora iremos con el pasado del Ereri... ya pasamos el arco de introduccion... ya se viene la accion...

Charly Land : Señorita mia, buen dia/tarde/noche~ No este triste cariño, ya le prestare atencion... debe saber que la vida de preparatoria (mas el ultimo año, pre-universidad) es jodido... uff... Charly, tambien le extraño... mateme si desea, no he tenido ni tiempo para leer sus fics ;-; ni he acabado el capitulo de UNRAVEL, ni el fic que te dedicare... D: No este triste... por favor... yo solo quiero que sea feliz... Yo igual le extraño, señorita~ :c Lamento los puñales cargados de Fari, es parte del cuento :3 De nada, yo hago esto por gusto... me gusta saber que al menos hago reir a una... :3 Nos vemos luego nena, hasta la siguiente~


	10. IX: Kuchel & Carla

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama. _Tu y yo... y él_ es de mi autoria, solo use los nombres de los personajes de Hajime.

 **Contenido:** #MamaAkermanParaPresidenta (sé que quieren) | Recuerdos y Feels | Ereri | Cejas | Un Levi neuras y un Eren desquisiante

*Notas al final

* * *

 _Porque tu belleza singular, algo único de ver en este mundo de cosas comunes, me hizo sentir con vida. Cuando me sentí perderme en la adversidad, tú me salvaste con tu amor tan desenfrenado, tan raro y tan único._

 ** _Capitulo 9:_**

"Kuchel & Carla"

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Sus ojos se cruzaron como un flash de la fotografía, aunque al mismo tiempo de manera lenta y fija. Observándose por segundos, preguntándose que habrá en la vida de la otra. El dorado contra el zafiro, ambos se cruzaban y luego se separaban en un instante.

Volvían a sus mundos, como las desconocidas que pretendían ser. Con una sonrisa en labios de cada una que guardaba un secreto. Un secreto que, después de alejarse, las hacia volver a verse por inercia. Y nuevamente las miradas chocaban con dulzura.

 _Mi nombre es Carla. −_ una sonrisa bella y tan deslumbrante como un sol de verano.

 _Yo soy Kuchel. −_ una sonrisa coqueta e invernal que le cubría las cicatrices que le llenaban el alma.

Ambas tan distintas y a la vez tan iguales…

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

−Polos opuestos. Eso éramos tu madre y yo, y mírate ahora… vas detrás de mi Levi.

− ¿Qué? Ya estas delirando, vieja.

Después de minutos de su llegada, Levi se perdió en su vieja habitación para descansar, puesto que se había hartado de las cosas que su madre le estaba diciendo. En cuanto a Eren, él se quedó en la cocina, junto a Kuchel, limpiando su nariz que aún le goteaba por el calor de la temporada.

Kuchel fumaba un cigarro mientras le veía con una sonrisa que le marcaba las líneas en las mejillas.

−Tu madre… me partía el corazón cada que me decía que tenía novio. ¿sabes? −murmuraba exhalando el humo por la nariz, igual que Levi lo hacía. −pero un día sin más, conocí al padre de Levi y todo se fue a la mierda para mí. No sé en qué momento descuide a Carla.

−No fue tu culpa. −susurró sin verle.

Es que siempre que llegaban a esa casa tenía que recordarlo, ya era costumbre que cada que visitan a Kuchel ella debía abrir viejas heridas; razón por la cual a Eren le disgusta ir a verla. Pero es que, como buen Ackerman que es ella, se culpaba por lo sucedido a pesar de no ser más que una víctima en aquella tragedia.

−Ya sé… pero, valió la pena. Ahora tengo un esclavo más. −sonrió de oreja a oreja abrazando a Eren.

Este resopló. Sonriendo levemente.

El silencio fue cómodo para ambos, viéndose como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. Con esas sonrisas cálidas que pocas veces Kuchel le demostró a ese par, y es que, para ella, ellos eran su mayor orgullo. Aunque había veces que esa mujer sí que era un reto para ambos, en especial para su primogénito:

− ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡MAMÁ!

Ambos se volvieron al grito que provino del segundo piso. Eren incorporándose de inmediato del asiento y corriendo por las escaleras. Kuchel en cambio sonreía nerviosa, apretando el cigarro con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

−Ya lo vio… −susurro rascándose la nuca.

ʚ

Levi estaba cansado, el viaje había sido estresante. Comenzando con un Eren que ni siquiera quería salir de la casa y el cual tuvo que persuadir con cosas que le interesaban al moreno.

 _«Te quebrare tu puto psp._ »

Levi sí que sabía hacerle llorar, pues… con la universidad y todo lo que implicaba si quería ser doctor, en especial con los exámenes semanales que les hacían. El psp, la guitarra y el sexo era lo único que le mantenía cuerdo.

 _«Me importa un carajo el psp, no iré.»_

Cambio de opinión cuando le quito las llaves del carro y del departamento, el teléfono, el psp, la laptop y arranco los cables del televisor; y los metió en un cajón con cerradura en su habitación, la cual tenía una sola llave y esa llave la llevaba Levi todo el tiempo.

«Mamá, eres tan cruel. Te odio»

Fue su respuesta mientras empacaban.

En fin, resuelto el problema del viaje, Eren entro en modo _titán_ cuando Levi le ordenaba por dónde ir.

«Ese camino no, tardaremos más» «se harán mierda los amortiguadores, ve por allá» «Eres tan lento, conduce bien joder.» «Puta madre, ¡Conduce más rápido!»

−Estúpido de mierda, al final conduje yo. −gruñó recordando como frenaron a media autopista, gritándose al salir del coche mientras que los carros pasaban con frenesí frente suyo. Cambiaron de lugares y Eren quedo callado por todo el trayecto mientras sentía que el corazón le salía por la boca en cada kilómetro que recorrían con velocidad.

−Mocoso idiota. −volvió a gruñir.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras hablando entre dientes, le dolía la espalda por todo aquello. Se sentía sucio por estar sudoroso, y es que al carro le fallaba el clima. Tuvieron que soportar la temperatura ambiente de la querida Rose que, por cierto, no era para nada bonita en verano.

 _Maldición…_

Abrió la puerta del baño, que recordaba muy bien donde quedaba, frente a la habitación de su madre. Le costó un poco −por lo vieja que era− y entro chasqueando la boca.

− ¡Pero que mierda! −gritó, cayendo sentado al ver a un hombre desnudo en la tina.

El hombre le miro sorprendió, palideció al reconocerlo.

− ¿L-Levi? −musitó.

El hombre era rubio y demasiado fornido, más alto que Eren incluso. Se puso de pie, intentando halar la toalla que descansaba sobre un gancho para cubrirse.

− ¡M-MAMÁ! −grito con ira el azabache.

Levi se levantó, ignorando las protestas del rubio. Con los ojos encendidos en rabia, bajo cada escalón. Empujando a Eren quien fue a socorrerlo, fue directo a la mujer de cabellos azabaches que veía a la ventana con ojos perdidos.

−Lo viste. −suspiró ella hacia la ventana, como si esta fuera su hijo con quien estaba hablando en ese momento.

− ¿Qué mierda hace el puto cejotas en mi casa? −preguntó rabioso.

Eren se le acerco, sin comprender.

Kuchel, en cambio, le miro encogiéndose de hombros.

−Levi… −el mismo rubio se acercó al azabache, aun con el cuerpo mojado. −No es lo que crees.

− ¡Profesor Smith! −gritó Eren, corriendo hasta esconderse detrás de Kuchel. −abuela, explica esto. −Kuchel le piso el pie con el tacón de su sandalia y mantuvo esa expresión estoica característica de un Ackerman.

−Madre. −insistió Levi. − ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Ambos se observaron un rato. Mientras que el aire se volvía hostil, tanto Eren como el cejón, querían hacerse pequeños o desaparecer de ese lugar, pues la presencia de madre e hijo les estaba haciendo desear saltar por las ventanas del segundo piso.

−Me lo estoy tirando. −dijo sin más la Ackerman sorprendiendo a todos con la sencillez con la que lo dijo.

Eren no pudo evitar burlarse de aquello, la tensión le estaba afectando más.

−No me jodas, ¿Por qué te acuestas con esta vieja arrugada?

−Eren, cállate. −corto Levi con una voz gélida. Eren frunció los labios. − ¡¿Por qué puta te acuestas con mi madre, estúpido cejas de mierda?! −cuestiono.

−No es lo que parece. N-no me acuesto con ella. −balbuceó sonriente, mirando con dificultad al gris plomo frente a él.

−Deja de bromear, Erwin. Ambos sabemos que lo hacemos como conejos. −sonrió la mujer guiñándole el ojo.

− ¡No es verdad, Kuchel! No… No en todo el sentido de la palabra. Je, je… −se ruborizo.

−Lo haces por dinero, ¿cierto? −insinuó Eren. − ¿Ves Levi? Por eso te dije que no debías mantener a la abuela.

Ambos Ackerman chasquearon la boca, mirando al moreno con fastidio.

−Es mi puto dinero y hago con él lo que quiero, por eso le di la mitad a mi madre, estúpido. −zanjó, Kuchel sonrió con orgullo. −Ahora, mierdecilla. −volvió a mirar al rubio. − ¿es por dinero?

Eren intento contener una risa, pues no pensó que Levi tuviese esa opción en mente. Solo lo dijo por molestar a los mayores y salió como esperaba.

− ¿Qué? Claro que no. −soltó ofendido, con la mano empuñada en la toalla en su cadera. −Yo respeto a tu madre y jamás me acercaría a ella por tal cosa como el dinero.

−Yo me acerque a él. −todos voltearon a ver a Kuchel, estaban sorprendidos, todos menos Erwin. −Me gusto desde que lo vi tan atento con ayudarte a hacer tu sueño realidad, Levi. Y… como su prometida lo abandono por su hermano, −Erwin se encogió ahí mismo recordando aquello. −decidí pagarle el favor que te hizo.

−Pero… mamá. −hablo Eren con seriedad. −El profesor tendrá 34 años, ¿no es como cuarenta menos que tu edad? ¿No es ilegal hacer eso? Podría ser tu hijo.

− ¡Tengo solo 40 años! No me añadas más, escuincle. −vociferó. −Digo la verdad, Erwin es demasiado idiota como para buscarme por mi- tu dinero.

− ¿Cómo que idiota?

Levi suspiró con agobio.

−No vine aquí a discutir, solo vine por _mi_ mamá. −murmuro con sequedad. −más te vale no profanarla metiendo a este imbécil en _su_ casa.

Kuchel lo miro con frialdad a la vez que su hijo lo hacía. Ella asintió dejando salir una leve sonrisa que no logro llegar al azabache quien solo dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a su progenitora.

−Ya extrañaba esas reprimendas, cariño… −susurró, divertida. −no has cambiado nada, _Mamá Ravioli._

Eren se mordió el labio, mirando al más bajo que se detuvo en seco.

−Para nada, sigo siendo aquel. −contesto sin verle, caminando nuevamente hacia las escaleras; ya era hora de su baño.

 _Se ha vuelto más cerrado nuestro pequeño, ¿eh, Carla?_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

−Kuchel, ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? −preguntaba una pequeña castaña con entusiasmo, tomando el brazo de la mujer con mucha confianza.

−Nada en especial… −susurro ella dejando salir el humo del cigarro en sus labios rojos por el labial tan intenso que usaba. −me basta con verte ese día.

La castaña se ruborizo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Detuvo su caminar, y se paró frente a la azabache. Su melena chocolate le recorría los hombros hasta los pechos, ondulándose ligeramente y agitándose por el movimiento.

−No seas así, has hecho tanto por mí. déjame consentirte. −sus ojos eran decididos, y los labios rosados se fruncían de manera adorable.

Kuchel se detuvo, viéndola fijamente. Algo sorprendida por su tenacidad.

−Sí que eres terca, mujer. −musito. −una rosa… −la castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa. −una rosa negra. Eso quiero que me regales.

− ¿Una rosa? −parecía desanimada.

−Si. −sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla. −es lo que quiero. De verdad.

Carla lo pensó un momento. Cerro los ojos, sopesándolo.

−Está bien. −cantoneo. −Si eso te hace feliz, lo conseguiré. −volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

Kuchel igual, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

−Vamos, que con este frio te resfriaras, con lo enfermiza que eres.

Carla se echó a reír, aferrándose a la cintura contraria.

 _Lo recuerdo bien, querida… aun lo conservo, entre los libros que solías leerles a nuestros niños. Aquella rosa negra que me diste, la guardo porque es mi tesoro más grande y aun huele a ti…_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 10

 _Insomnio_

* * *

 _Se armara el Ereri... se viene con todo, esperenlo..._

 _el proximo invierno..._

...

..

.

Bueno, eso no. Quizá para el martes o el jueves lo publique, depende de como este de animos... ;-; Kira necesita cariño y no soporta los fines de semana sin su pasivo-agresivo... Leía Divergente, pero el libro no era mio y me dolio cuando me lo arrancaron de mis manos... ahora me dedicare a mie special de halloween y quienes siguen esta historia las invito a leer (cuando lo publique).

Lamento no responder reviews... pero les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y animos y demas... ¡Lamento de verdad si se han confundido con la trama! Lo juro... aun no me creo que mientras saque los capitulos por puro instinto ustedes esten formulando teorias sobre este par/trio... les prometo hare lo mejor para no decepcionarlas, estos capitulos pareceran de relleno, pero deben ponerle atencion a cada detalle... futuramente se haran referencias y todo encajara. Han quedado advertidas...

Y si les gusto... ya saben... REVIEW :3 la proxima les contesto a todas... esto es un archivo sin editar, osea lo subi a la plataforma y luego publique... lamento algunos errores, pero si no era hoy... ¿cuando?

¡Las amo!

Dedicado a mi esposa, mi amante, mis amores platonicos, mi novio y el resto de bellezas que siguen y leen mis tonterias con mi duo dinamico!

Hasta lor proxima~

Bye, bye~


	11. X: Insomnio

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama. _Tu y yo... y él_ es de mi autoria, solo use los nombres de los personajes de Hajime.

 **Contenido:** Ereri, si, carajo, si! ¡AMENME! (okno... xD.. .aun asi... yo las amo!) | Recuerdos y mas feels | fluff (si, crean o no)

*Notas al final

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 10:_**

"Insomnio"

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

« _Cariño, hazme el favor de cuidar de Eren. Sé que es difícil de tratar, pero es porque se siente solo… sé que tú le harás sentir que no necesita demostrarle nada a nadie, sabrás hacerle sentirse especial con lo que es él… por favor. Cuídalo…»_

Sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad de la habitación, clavándose inconscientemente en la persona que dormía en la cama a lado de él. Con un brazo colgando y la cara pegada a la almohada, el moreno dormía plácidamente usando nada más que su bóxer.

 _Maldito calor…_ −pensaba con hastió al verse tan sudado y sin conciliar el sueño por el calor que le despertaba a cada momento. − _No… no era el calor._

La verdad era que estaba sudando por la terrible y vivida pesadilla que tuvo, de nuevo. Sus sueños eran siempre los mismos y terminaban siempre en la muerte de alguien: Eren. Aunque no recordaba las caras de las demás personas al despertar, la de Eren siempre fue la más clara entre ellas.

Recordaba ese cuarto, algo pequeño en comparación al que tenía ahora, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente grande para que ambos vivieran sus días de infancia en esa casa. Aun así, no era lo suficientemente pequeña para que sus caminos jamás se separaran porque, pese a crecer igual y ser criados por la misma mujer, eran seres completamente opuestos desde jóvenes.

 _No logro hacer nada de lo que te prometí._

Volvía acostarse, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas por el pequeño colchón, preguntándose, como es que lograba dormir en esa cama tan pequeña. Aunque no demasiada, pues veía a Eren y se fijaba que estaba más cómodo a comparación del moreno que tenía los pies por sobre los barrotes que adornaban los pies de la cama.

−Estúpido Titan. −gruñía. − ¿Cómo puedes dormir tan tranquilamente?

−No lo hago.

Levi alzo la cabeza. ¿de verdad le respondió?

Los ojos verdes le brillaban como aguamarinas por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta, viéndole con seriedad.

−Es extraño volver. −admitió levantando el brazo que le colgaba y ponerlo debajo de la almohada. −me da escalofríos.

−Pensaba lo mismo.

 _¿Es así?_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Mirando a la nada, Levi al techo y Eren perdiéndose en su cara, viajando mentalmente desde esa pequeña frente; pasando por la fina nariz y terminar en el mentón. Volviendo a retomar el rumbo para descender por su barbilla hasta su cuello donde la ligera manzana de adán se remarcaba porque el azabache trago hondo; entonces Eren se dio cuenta de que estaba intranquilo.

Bajo más la vista, deteniéndose nuevamente, esta vez en su pecho. Subía y bajaba con lentitud, pero a un ritmo extraño. Estaba intentando calmar sus latidos, por ello respiraba lentamente.

 _Tuviste otra pesadilla._ −Pensó volviéndole a ver a la cara.

− ¿Mamá estará molesta por lo que hago? −pregunto Levi en voz baja, temiendo que alguien le llegara a escuchar como si esa pregunta fueran sus pecados mismos.

Eren no comprendió, no logró escuchar. Lo observo fijamente, entonces Levi suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viendo la cama de Eren.

−Crees… −susurro de nuevo, esta vez por temor a que se enfadara Eren. − ¿Crees que este decepcionada por lo que hago?

El moreno frunció el cejo. Le molesto que dijera aquello, en especial porque dijo «hago» y no «hacemos»; de nuevo cargaba con todo él solo. Ya era su costumbre, pensar que la culpa era suya y de nadie más, llevar en sus hombros el peso de sus acciones como si se tratara del mundo entero. Aunque era raro que lo hiciera ahora, quizá ocurría aquello porque tuvo otra pesadilla.

− ¿De qué hablas? −sonrió. −Ella está muy orgullosa de ti.

Los orbes grises se abrieron esperanzados, aunque temerosas. Observaron a los ojos verdes que tenía enfrente para ver si mentía o solo lo decía para levantarle el ánimo. No había duda, lo decía realmente… no mentía.

− ¿Por qué supones eso? −pregunto tenso.

Eren se incorporó en el colchón, sentándose igual que lo hizo Levi; para verle fijamente a los ojos.

−Que pregunta más estúpida. −dijo molesto haciendo que el azabache se estremeciera. −Porque has logrado lo que muchos no. Eres especial, sumamente inteligente, hábil, aprendes rápido. Eres escritor en una maldita editorial de renombre y tu contrato es extenso. Trabajas de lo que te gusta, y créeme, no todos corren con la misma suerte que tú. Lo tienes todo, y no fue por nadie, lo hiciste por ti. Sin ayuda de nadie lo hiciste. Y aun vas empezando el camino. ¿Quién no estaría orgulloso de tener a alguien como tú a su lado?

Levi quedo viendo al moreno hasta que termino su pequeño discurso motivacional, sin duda alguna Eren no servía para ello. Aun así, le hizo sentir bien la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Guardo silencio mientras su cara se sonrojaba por tales halagos, con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios.

−Oh, bueno… Eso pienso yo. −completo avergonzado, rascando su nuca.

−Tonto… Gracias.

Eren quiso detener ese momento, quería conserva esa cálida sonrisa un poco más. Pocas veces Levi sonreía con esa calidez desde que su madre había fallecido. Si sonreía eran por sarcasmos o para herir al moreno. Pero ese momento lo hacía desde el fondo de su corazón y Eren se sentía un ser sagrado, sumamente afortunado, por ser el causante de esas sonrisas.

 _Dime Levi… ¿Él también te ha hecho sonreír así?_

Eren se acercó al azabache, invadiendo su espacio. Levi solo pudo retroceder hasta quedar nuevamente acostado, con Eren sobre él. Mirándose fijamente sin decir palabra alguna.

Ambos corazones comenzaban a latir fuertemente, como hacía tiempo Eren no sentía. Con una calidez inmensa y una necesidad tan grande por abrazarlo.

Paso su mano por aquel delicado rostro, acariciándole con gentileza, demasiada pues temía que se quebrase bajo su mano. Paseando con un dedo sobre sus mejillas y luego sus labios.

 _¿Cuándo fue que perdí esta sensación de cariño hacia ti? En ese entonces éramos tan jóvenes y no nos importaba reír uno a lado del otro, jugar sin importar si lo malinterpretaríamos. ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a verte como un objeto y no como lo especial que eres para mí?_

Ambos sonrieron. Eren dejando un beso casto en sus labios, tomándolo por sorpresa.

−Debemos dormir. −comento alejándose del azabache, quien seguía aturdido.

Levi asintió, conteniendo un bostezo. No se dio cuenta cuando es que se sentía tan tranquilo que el sueño comenzaba a poseerle.

−Y Levi… −el azabache le miro. −Si tienes otra pesadilla, puedes despertarme. No te lo guardes, tonto.

 _¿Él… lo sintió?_ −Pensó y volvió a sonreír. − _Me pregunto si estarás orgullosa de Eren, así como conmigo… mamá._

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

En la tarde, después de aquella noche, se hizo una pequeña parrillada en la casa de los Ackerman. Con la inesperada aparición de sus hijos más queridos −porque eran los únicos−, Kuchel les hizo que prepararan todo, desde las compras, la limpieza y la cocina de toda la carne.

− ¿Por qué puta lo vamos hacer todo nosotros, vieja bruja?

−Cállate, no seas marica, Eren. −le respondió la mujer bebiendo una lata de cerveza, sentada en una silla _supervisando_ el trabajo de Eren y Levi.

Eren chasqueo la boca mientras que, con ayuda de Erwin, sacaban la parrilla al pequeño patio trasero de la casa.

−Vamos queridos, ustedes pueden. −les animo con una gran sonrisa.

−Eren, haz el favor de dejar caer la parrilla sobre el estúpido cejudo. −musito Levi con una escoba en manos. −ese estúpido me las pagara por revolcarse con mi madre.

−No puedo. −contesto el moreno.

− ¡¿Ah?!

−Le debo una a Erwin. −confeso avergonzado.

Levi entorno los ojos y camino hacia ambos.

Los dos hombres dejaron la parrilla en el patio, con las frentes perladas por el sudor. Entonces Eren retrocedió al ver al pequeño azabache acercársele a punto de romperle la cara.

− ¿Qué te hizo que estas muy agradecido, imbécil? −cuestiono con odio en la voz.

Sus ojos vacilaron deteniéndose en los azules de Erwin quien le sonreía.

−Eren me pidió que le diera una nota perfecta para su beca universitaria.

− ¡Erwin!

− ¿Eren no saco la nota él mismo? −comento asombrado.

El rubio se encogió en hombros, negando con la cabeza.

−Ni siquiera llego a la media. −se burló.

− ¡ERWIN! −Levi lo observo haciéndolo sonrojar. −Es que… esa materia nunca me agrado.

−No es excusa, estuviste entre los cinco mejores promedios de toda la puta escuela. −reprochó. − ¿y me dices hasta ahora, después de casi cinco años, que esa nota es falsa?

−Eh… no. −Eren se mordió el labio.

− ¡Me estas mintiendo pedazo de mierda!

− ¿Cómo lo sabes?

−Cuando mientes haces cosas para cubrirte las putas orejas, como cruzarte de brazos o dejarte crecer el cabello, pero aun así te muerdes el labio.

−Puta madre.

−Ja, ja… Mama Ravioli ataca de nuevo. −se burló Kuchel.

De nueva cuenta, ahora Erwin y Levi sacaban la mesa y unas sillas. La señora Ackerman seguía observándolos trabajar con una sonrisa casi ebria −había bebido ya demasiado. Eren estaba cociendo la carne mientras observaba a aquella mujer con el cejo fruncido.

−Querido… −llamó Kuchel a Erwin con una sonrisa lambiscona. −vamos arriba.

Erwin se sintió algo apenado por la insinuación de Kuchel, mientras que Levi ya iba a arrancarle los ojos.

El rubio lo presintió y se apartó, poniendo la mesa en medio de ambos.

Levi entorno los ojos con fastidio.

− ¡Eren golpéalo! −ordeno.

El aludido limpio sus manos en el mandil que usaba y se acercó a Erwin. Le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro y Erwin comenzó a reír.

− ¿Qué mierda fue eso estúpido? −vocifero Levi. − ¡Golpéalo como es debido, maldita sea! ¿Qué no eres hombre? Idiota.

−Cállate, enano. Golpéalo tu solo. −gruño, completamente ofendido.

− ¿Cómo me llamaste pedazo de mierda mal parida?

Eren le retó con la mirada, completamente divertido.

−Te llame… E-na-no. −sonrió mostrando los dientes.

Levi se sintió hervir en furia. Se subió a la mesa, sin importarle poco lo que tirara y se abalanzo hacia Eren, quien se asustó y salió corriendo.

Kuchel se levantó de donde estaba y fue detrás de ellos, antes de que su hijo terminara matando al estúpido de Eren. Con un aura dominante y cruel, se interpuso entre ambos, tomándolos por sorpresa. Agarro la oreja de cada uno y tiro de ellas con mucha fuerza haciéndolos gruñir.

Con voz amenazadora, les dijo:

−Se atreven a arruinar esta comida y yo que los cuelgo de las bolas en el balcón, adornando mi casa como banderas. Pedazos de mierda.

Les sujeto firmemente hasta que les hizo que chocaran sus cabezas de un simple tirón.

− ¡Ah! −grito Eren aferrándose a su frente y arrodillándose.

Levi en cambio apretó su cabello por donde se había golpeado, maldiciendo en voz baja.

−El demonio Ackerman. −lloriqueo Eren.

−Su poder no cede con el paso del tiempo. −le siguió Levi. −es igual de diabólica que hace años.

−Oh… que alguien nos ayude- −chilló Eren con fingido llanto.

−Ustedes sí que son igual de infantiles que cuando niños. −refunfuño Kuchel, volviendo a sentarse.

Eren y Levi se volvieron a ver y comenzaron a reír.

¿Hacia cuanto Levi no se divertía así con Eren? De eso hace mucho… y joder, realmente extrañaba ponerse a reír así con él.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 11

 _Dolor_

* * *

 _¡Estamos en el capitulo 10!_

 _Gracias a todas esas personitas que me han apoyado a lo largo de estos hermosos diez capitulos... la verdad me inflan el corazón con todod su amor, a quienes me tienen en favoritos y me siguen... igual a quienes me dejan su precioso review cada capitulo... las amo, e igual espero que me quieran aunque sea un porquito..._

 _Gracias a todas, de verdad. :3_

 _Este fic que surgio de mis destrozos en el juego The Sims e inspirado -ligeramente- en NANA, de verdad... :3 en cuanto la relación entre Kuchel y Carla, me habia dicho Charly Land que parecía un Ereri inverso (Un Riren) con ambas, pues le digo que si y no, esto me salió mas que nada de la relación entre Nana y Hachi (para quienes hayan leido el manga o visto el anime quise encuentre parecido o quiza no) y de ahí me inspire. Hay una escena en la serie donde Nana le dice a Hachi que le construira su casita, y pues... he aquí a Kuchel junto con ella._

 _Espero les guste... y si hay partes que no entienden o quieren darme todo su amor, dejenme un RW, amo leerlas, en serio._

 _Gracias por todo..._

 _~A darle mas.. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo~_

 _REVIEWS:_

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** **:** Claro que lo es, carajo... es la mamá Ackerman, la unica y original... XD ... que si Kuchel y Carla... ehmm... le dejo a la imaginacion bella dama. De nada, aqui te traigo otra actualizacion, espero y te haya gustado~

 **Xochilt Oda :** Hola, que bien :'3 me siento tan feliz... espero que igual te haya gustado este capitulo... y entre Kuchel y Levi, no creo que todo sea miel sobre ojuelas...

 **Charly Land :** Hola cariño~ Si, vos sois la amante~ :'3 la mejor de todas! Y si! Kuchel, bueno... sigue suponiendo, aun no dire nada eue ...y lo de Erwin con ella, pues ya tenia rato imaginandome algo asi, con eso de que Erwin fue (no sé si es spoiler xD) su profesor de ambos y que de la nada, demonios, sale con su mamá... no sé, se me hizo gracioso y así se mostraría mas de Erwin en el fic... ya era hora de dejar de ponerlo de villano :3 Erwin merece amor, por dios, sus cejas no crecen solas D: ... xD Nos leemos luego cariño!

 **Ola-chan :** Joder, Ola-chan me comento... di grito al cielo cuando lo vi... no sé... eres mi idola :'3 ... por ti, por Charly y Cotota escribo... D/: Y me dices que ando en tus favoritos... debo estar soñando :3 ... le quiero señora... la idolatro... a-aqui esta la actualizacion, espero sea de su agrado~ No quisiera hacer a Farlan un hijo de puta, mas bien que se de cuenta lentamente... pero por el momento, me divertire con estos tres :'3 aun me falta explotar mas personajes y profundizar con ellos :'3 jeje~ Hasta la proxima!

 **KiitoZan :** Je, me lo dicen seguido :'3 ... Kuchel y Erwin... ¿por que no? Digo, carajo... es gracioso, para mi lo es... me imagino a Kuchel alguien asi tipo mujer cabrona que le gusta la joda y esas cosas y a Erwin un tipo tranquilo y que respeta las normas, mas algo asi como el Padre del Ereri, ese Erwin es similar a uno que vi en un DJ donde Levi era un gato y Eren un cachorro de lobo que Levi encontro y adopto... jeje~ Espero te haya gustado y nos leemos luego~

¿Reviews?


	12. XI: Dolor

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama. _Tu y yo... y él_ es de mi autoria, solo use los nombres de los personajes de Hajime.

*Notas al final

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 11:_**

"Dolor"

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

En aquella silenciosa y gran casa, el timbre de un celular resuena con ecos detrás de este. Uno a uno colmando la paciencia del rubio que descansaba sobre la cama, mirando el suelo con gesto perdido, apretando el teléfono con cierto desespero.

− _El número que usted marco, no está disponible o se−_

Detuvo el mensaje antes de terminar de oírlo. No estaba, eso le quedaba más que claro, desapareció desde hace horas y no había seña de dónde encontrarlo. Le marco al teléfono repetidas ocasiones desde el día anterior, al principio lo mandaba al buzón de voz y ahora decía que no estaba en el área.

 _Apago su celular._ −pensó con reproche.

¿Tan mala había sido la cena que ni siquiera le contestaba el teléfono?

El pensamiento le hizo deprimir.

¿o es que su madre habrá hecho algo?

−No, −rechazó la idea. −es algo más…

 _Será que ese imbécil… ¿Qué mierda le hiciste Eren?_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− ¿No contestaras? −preguntó el moreno viendo al azabache apagar su celular y meterlo en una de las maletas.

−No es importante. −murmuro con expresión indiferente. − ¿Vamos? −le sonrió.

Eren asintió saliendo de la habitación.

Kuchel les había obligado a cambiarse y ponerse algo más decente, pues la muda anterior se estropeo cuando comenzaron a preparar un aderezo. Comenzaron a discutir y Levi termino embarrado de salsa picante y Eren de cátsup.

−Aun me pica. −gruñó dándole un codazo a Eren.

Ambos salieron dándose pellizcos y golpes hacia el patio. Y entonces una pequeña pelirroja los atrapo a ambos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

− ¡Par de tontos! −chilló. − ¡Están aquí, están aquí! Mírense… −retrocedió completamente sorprendida. −Eren has crecido un montón.

− ¿Y yo? −pregunto el azabache, siendo ignorado.

Isabel, ese era el nombre de esa pequeña pelirroja. Una amiga muy cercana de ambos cuando eran niños. A los diez años de cada uno, ella solía cuidarlos junto con Carla. La verdad era que en su familia nunca fue muy bien recibida mientras que con Kuchel y Carla las cosas eran distintas y siempre se sintió querida ahí.

−Recuerdo que apenas si me llegaban al hombro los dos. −volvió a decir con lágrimas en los ojos. −tontos… nunca se vuelvan a ir. −jadeo abrazando la pared.

−Iss, estamos aquí. −sonrió Eren, tomándola de los hombros para que le viese a la cara.

−Erencito, ¿tienes novia? −pregunto ella abrazando su brazo.

Eren se sonrojo y comenzó a reír con fuerza, pidiendo ayuda al azabache con la mirada.

Levi miro ceñudo sus manos mientras que Eren le tiraba ligeramente de la camisa para que lo observara. Siguió ignorándolo hasta que vio que efectivamente tenía diez dedos y se fue con tranquilidad a la mesa.

−Mierda. −gruñó Eren.

−Vamos, Erencito… dame un beso. Cuando éramos niños solíamos jugar a la casita y Levi era nuestro bebe. −decía ella sonriente.

− ¡Nunca hice eso!

− ¿A no?

−Era Levi con quien jugabas.

No había duda, Isabel estaba tan ebria como Kuchel porque como decía Eren, Isabel nunca jugó con el moreno… de hecho solían pelearse siempre por su forma de ser tan similares y que chocaban muy a menudo.

−Isabel se olvidó de mí. −murmuró Levi, algo desanimado mientras bebía una cerveza.

−Cierto, cierto… −hablo Kuchel, ya estaba borracha. −Ustedes dos se peleaban por Isabel. −comenzó a reír. −les gustaba a ambos.

Levi encajo una ceja.

−No me gustaba, simplemente era mejor jugar con ella que con el bruto de Eren quien siempre terminaba golpeándome.

− ¡Eres un Ackerman! −bramó la mujer. −Si tu abuelo viviera ya te hubiese cortado las pelotas por no saber defenderte de Eren.

−Ya lo sé madre… Eren es el mejor. −murmuró sin ánimos.

− ¡Si! ¡Mi hijo nunca le dio la espalda a una pelea! −soltó eufórica. −Siempre se levantaba y no se soltaba a llorar como tú.

Levi se mordió el labio mientras escuchaba todo lo que la borracha de su madre soltaba.

Eren seguía paseándose con la pelirroja que se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Le sonrió a los dos Ackerman que estaban en la mesa.

−La llevare al cuarto de invitados. −dijo cargándola.

−Eso hijo, abusa de ella. −soltó entre risas Kuchel.

−No seas tonta, mujer. Eren no es así. −Levi le miro ceñudo y a la vez su madre se inclinó ligeramente para verle de cerca.

−Si es un Ackerman lo hará. −retó.

−Pero no es un Ackerman.

− ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡PORQUE ES MI HIJO!

− ¡NO! ¡Tu hijo soy yo! −bramó Levi golpeando la mesa con ambos puños. −yo soy tu puto hijo, maldita sea.

Kuchel observo a Levi con los ojos empañados. Se había quedado paralizada al ver como el azabache alzaba la voz e internamente agradecía que Erwin se hubiese ido y que Eren e Isabel no estaban.

Levi estaba temblando, mirando la mesa con el cejo fruncido. Su corazón le latía con fuerza.

Las palabras tienen poder, a Levi le constaba, pero nunca le importo lo que la gente dijera de él… salvo que esas personas fueran su madre, pues todo lo que le decía le llegaba al alma desde un simple elogio hasta la verdad dicha por ella misma.

−Yo… sé que prefieres a Eren… p-pero… él no es tu hijo. −murmuró con la voz tambaleante. −Él es hijo de Carla. No tuyo… así como… yo no soy hijo de ella. Yo a veces quisiera haber nacido siendo su hijo, nunca me sentí inseguro con ella. S-siempre estaba para mí cuando no estabas… y cuando murió… −Levi tragó lentamente el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta, golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado. − ¡Quise que me enterraran con ella! ¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué no la protegiste? Sabias lo que pasaba con ella y no la detuviste. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué te costaba darle el cariño que ella se merecía? ¡Ella se mató y solo por tu egoísmo!

Sus ojos se paralizaron y su voz se cortó de pronto. Hacía tiempo que ese sentimiento no le abrumaba y ahora le arrasaba cambiándolo por completo. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos mientras sopesaba lo que soltó.

−L-Lo siento… mamá, no quise-

− ¿Crees que no quise protegerla? −habló Kuchel con voz calmada, era como si el licor en su sangre se había esfumado de un momento a otro. Miró a su hijo quien se volvió a sentar. −Yo… no podía ir y decirle que se alejara de Grisha. Ella era feliz. −sonrió con tristeza dejando escapar las lágrimas que durante años ella se guardaba. −si ella era feliz, yo lo era.

Había pasado tantos años que no habría esa parte de ella, no con ellos, no con sus hijos. Se imaginaba que era mejor dejarlo así, que debía ser fuerte y mostrarles que ellos debían serlo también. De cierta manera funciono o eso creyó, nunca se imaginó que después de tanto tiempo su hijo le reprochara aquello.

−Yo… no prefiero a Eren. −dijo ella con la voz quebrada. −es solo que… es lo único que me queda de ella.

Su llanto se volvió más fuerte, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras Levi le veía con sorpresa. Se sintió terrible, muy mal… hablo sin pensar para quitarse una carga y otra mucho más grande se posó sobre él.

−Ella lo era todo para mí. La quería tanto. Pero después de que Grisha aprecio deje de ser su mundo… me olvide de mi misma y mande todo al diablo. Entonces, cuando supe que te esperaba, quise morirme. Sabía que no merecía ser madre con lo estúpida que era. Ahora lo entiendo, ni siquiera sé que decirte ahora… piensas que soy alguien horrible y que prefiero a Eren que a ti.

» Cariño, yo te amo… eres mi bebe. Que me digas eso me hace sentir tan mal, pero lo merezco… No me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de tenerte ni mucho menos de que Carla tuviese a Eren. De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber visto su dolor, bajo esa sonrisa lo ocultaba todo… y cuando menos lo espere, acabo con todo ella sola.

− ¿Estabas enamorada de ella? −cuestiono el azabache.

−Siempre me imagine que si hubiese nacido como varón quizá le habría dado todo lo que ella se merecía. Pero es no me imaginaba que después de tenerte ella regresaría a mí con esa bella sonrisa. Esta casa era de mi padre, y al morir él, mi hermano -tu tío Kenny- la dejo para mí y para ti. Deje que Carla se quedara con su niño y comenzamos una vida los cuatro… como debió ser desde el comienzo.

−Así que fue por eso.

−Es que ella siempre hacia lo que quería. −comenzó a reír bajito, peinando su cabello con los dedos. −Me dijo que se encargaría de ti mientras que yo podría trabajar. Aunque me negué tantas veces, no quería que cargara con mi responsabilidad.

−Por eso nunca estabas. −comento el azabache bajando la mirada al suelo, recordando los miles de veces que su madre se iba por las mañanas y regresaba hasta la madrugada.

−Debía hacer algo para que ustedes dos fueran lo que son ahora… −confeso ella completamente feliz. −y funciono.

−Yo… lo siento. −sollozo el azabache.

Kuchel se puso de pie, acercándose a su hijo. Lo abrazo mientras que él se aferraba a su cintura, llorando con ganas. Ella le acariciaba la espalda con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Levi sollozaba en silencio.

−Ambos son y serán su mayor orgullo. −habló ella besando su cabeza. − Deben saberlo, tú y Eren... Por cierto, cariño, ¿Cuándo se te quitara la manía de espiar las conversaciones detrás de la pared?

Levi alzo la vista hacia su madre, preguntándole mentalmente algo. − _¿Eren nos escuchaba?_

Kuchel asintió acariciándole la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

Eren apareció en la penumbra de la puerta con la mirada gacha y los labios fruncidos. Caminó con lentitud hasta el par de Ackerman, donde la mayor le recibía con la mano extendida. Apretó su mano y se dejó envolver por el abrazo que la mujer le dio.

−Eres predecible Eren, el olor de tu maldito cigarro es diferente a los que yo fumo. Es la misma marca que Levi fumaba hace años.

−Recuerdo eso… −sonrió Levi. −cuando me descubriste y me abofeteaste aun con el cigarro en mi boca.

−Tenías solo quince años. Eras un mocoso idiota.

−Ahora lo es Eren.

−Oye. −dijo el moreno con fingida indignación.

Y así fue el segundo día de nuestro par en la casa donde crecieron, con el sol poniéndose mientras los tres se abrazaban recordando la mujer que los unió y ahora no estaba. Juntándose solo y para ella.

A pesar de resolver esto aún quedaban cosas que debía aclarar Levi con su madre… algo que le estaba carcomiendo a ella desde hace un tiempo desde que vio al azabache en el periódico. Esa pequeña nota donde salía Levi con aquel rubio que era uno de los jóvenes más influyentes de Stohess… el hijo del alcalde del distrito de Stohess.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 12

 _Confusión_

* * *

 _Bien, siento que he muerto y reviví, me siento perdida... en este momento... maldita escuela xD_

 _PREGUNTA: "¿Quieren lemon?"_

 _¿como estan chiquillas?_

 _Espero y bien, tambien espero que me perdonen la tardanza y el hecho de que ests capitulos se desenvuelvan como las ramas de un árbol y que no vayan en camino recto, pero... Me gusta divagar... okno_

 _Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, si fue así dejen review.. acepto criticas, teorias y sugerencias... euer_

 _Hasta la proxima..._

Reviews:

 **Charly Land:** _Deus, Charly.. te tengo tan desolada cariño ;-; lo siento... aquí te traígo este capítulo para sanar tu heart... No llore, pequeña. Mi proposito es hacerle feliz con este fic, no entristecer (para eso esta UNRAVEL :v). El fluff siempre es bueno para el alma. Lamento la espera, y gracias seria a ti por apoyarme... :'3 hasta la proxima._

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : _ahra, ahra~ ¿varias cosillas entre nuestras mamis? ¿quisiera saber que piensa jovencita? 7u7r D: yo quiero pan, aunque haya pasado ya un día... quiero ese pan :'3 Eren siempre estara para Levi, siempre y cuando Levi se lo permita~ hasta la siguiente~ :3_

 **KiitoZan** : See... Papa Erwin bautizara al Ereri... No habra sexo en el jardin, pero si en la sala... upss... spoilers... :3 okno... nos vemos a la siguiente~ :D


	13. XII: Confusión

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La historia mostrada a continuación, es de mi autoría...

Contenido: Ereri | Lime | Angst (significa peligro) | _"El calor es bueno para el Ereri..."_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 12:_**

"Confusión"

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

La tarde de la supuesta partida de ambos se pospuso, era lunes y ninguno se quería ir de esa casa, pese al calor infernal. Pese a sus contantes batallas por estupideces sin sentido −como por ejemplo quien se duchaba primero, y es que solo había un baño con tina en esa casa.

No se querían ir, pero debían hacerlo.

−Este lugar me es tan nostálgico. −murmuro Eren recostado en el sofá. −aquí solías quedarte a dormir para que a mamá le fuera más sencillo verte si tenías una pesadilla.

−Me costaba dormir con tus ruidos que hacías al jugar a mi alrededor. −gruño el más bajo, sentado en la alfombra junto al sofá con un libro en manos y los tan bonitos lentes que solía usar.

Eren sonrió. Dejo caer su mano hasta la nuca de Levi, donde comenzó a jugarle con un dedo los pequeños cabellos negros.

−Yo… solía velar tu sueño y por eso me quedaba a tu alrededor. Odiaba verte llorar.

Levi abrió los ojos al escuchar dicha confesión. Miro con el rabillo del ojo al moreno y se percató de que le observaba fijamente. Clavando esos hermosos ojos verdes sobre él.

Frunció los labios e intento concentrarse nuevamente en el libro.

− ¿Dónde fue esa vieja? Se llevó mi auto. −gruño Eren apartando la mano que tenía sobre Levi, para girarse con la vista hacia el bordado del sofá.

−Erwin dijo que lo lavaría.

−Excusa, no quieren que nos vayamos.

−A mí no me importaría quedarme.

Eren resoplo, sonriendo con dulzura.

−Lo sé, pero yo debo volver… aún tengo clases.

−Nos iremos en la noche, yo conduciré.

−Genial. Eres un amor, mamá.

Levi frunció el cejo y se volvió a ver al moreno que le regalaba una bonita vista de su culo. El azabache chasqueo lo labios y le soltó una nalgada con el libro.

−Oye. −susurro Eren dándose la vuelta.

Se puso de pie antes de que Eren le agarrara, porque sabía que le haría algo y así fue. Eren le sostuvo del brazo y lo hizo acostarse sobre él. Acariciando su espalda con ambas manos.

−Hace tiempo que no te toco. −ronroneo el moreno mientras se relamía los labios.

− ¿Lo harás en la casa de mi madre?

−Ella no está. −sonrió lascivo, acercando al azabache con una mano para morderle la oreja.

−Ah… ha-hablaba de Carla. −jadeo.

Dejo caer el libro para poder tener ambas manos libres y apoyarse en el sofá, quedando sentado sobre la erección de Eren. Chasqueo la boca al sentí el bulto rosarle la hombría.

−Joder, eres un cerdo. −se quejó obteniendo una pequeña risilla del más alto. −que sea… r-rápido.

Eren se sintió como niño en dulcería y le sonrió con dulzura mientras que tocaba el trasero del azabache, haciéndole sonrojar. Besaba su cuello con morbo mientras desabotonaba la camisa roja que tanto le gustaba. La roja con cuadros negros que suele llevar con una sudadera negra, pero por el calor solo llevaba la camisa.

Con la otra mano, le quitaba el pantalón. Metiendo la mano para acariciarle la nalga, apretándosela y acariciándolo con los dedos su entrada.

−Esta calientito. −ronroneo Eren chupando su pecho.

−Ngh… no digas eso- ah. −jadeo al sentir los dedos entrando por su ano. −No- m-me vas a lastimar.

−Pero si estas tan dilatado. −se mordió el labio. − ¿es que te has estado tocando tu solo?

−Que mierda dices- ah.

Los dedos entraron con facilidad haciéndolo retorcerse sobre el más alto, pegando su pecho desnudo al de Eren quien seguía vestido.

Eren intentaba quitarle el pantalón mientras seguía jugándole con los dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos con fuerza simulando embestidas en su interior.

−Ya lo siento. −susurro Eren al verle el pene erecto goteándole sobre la camisa. −estas tan ansioso.

Levi jadeo abriendo las piernas, apretándole el cabello al moreno.

Intento levantarse, sin dejar caer a Levi para poder desnudarle de cintura para abajo. Se sentó e hizo que el azabache se subiera sobre su regazo. Le comenzó a masturbar mientras se liberaba la erección que se sentía asfixiada por la prenda tan ajustada de su bóxer.

−Ah… mierda. Quita esa cara. −gruño Eren mirando a los ojos al azabache.

Levi se acercó a Eren, besándole. Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa, nunca le había besado durante el sexo, no le agradaba que lo besaran… porque…

Cuando intentó reclamar, Levi aprovecho para meter su lengua dentro. Provocándole un estremecimiento terrible al moreno por esa sensación tan extraña de la lengua ajena jugándole la suya.

Sus jadeos se ahogaban en la boca del otro mientras ambas hombrías se rozaban por el contacto del moreno que las mantenía juntas, pero que de un momento a otro las soltó para aferrar las manos en las mejillas del azabache. Para acercarlo más a él y besarle con más intensidad, abrazando su espalda y acariciándole la columna.

−Ah. −Levi se separó de él, dejándole aturdido y embobado por aquel beso. −Y-yo… −Intento disculparse sabiendo que a Eren nunca le había besado, salvo esa noche que la pasaron hablando. En cambio, recibió de nuevo esa boca.

Sin perder el ritmo continúo bajando, besando su boca, su mentón, su cuello. Desnudándolo por completo, descendiendo la camisa por sus delgados hombros. Exhibiéndolo ante la luz solar que se filtraba a la sala.

Agarro sus muslos por detrás para hacer que se sentara sobre su erección, para penetrarle de eso modo.

−Me estas… −lo que sea que fuese a decir el azabache se quedó corto al sentir el miembro del otro entrando sobre su estrecha entrada.

−Esta húmedo… −ronroneo el moreno chupándole el pezón.

Lamiendo cada pedacito de su pecho hasta subir otra vez a la clavícula que tanto le gustaba morder, pero…

Levi se estremeció del dolor al sentir que se partía en dos, pero entonces vio que se detuvo. Miro a Eren quien parecía absorto en su cuello.

−Esto no lo hice yo… −dijo con voz seca. −es más, nunca he dejado una marca que dura tanto.

Los ojos verdes le vieron fijamente, estaba molesto. Sobre todo, herido, lo podía ver en su mirar. Levi pasó saliva, mientras se ponía de pie. Sabía que se perdió el momento.

Su cara enrojeció de la vergüenza y comenzó a vestirse de manera atolondrada. Esa mirada en Eren le recordaba a su tío Kenny cuando se molestaba, y siempre que el tío Kenny se enfadaba golpeaba hasta dejar correr sangre.

Lo recuerda, la cara del sujeto que intento atacar a su madre cuando el tío Kenny estaba, ese sujeto a cabo en el hospital. Estaría muerto de no ser por Kuchel quien noqueo a Kenny con un bate para que se tranquilizara.

− ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con él? −cuestiono con voz gélida.

−No mucho. −murmuró.

Eren resopló, sonriendo con ironía.

− ¿Y aun así pensabas acostarte conmigo?

−Antes no te importo.

− ¡Era porque sabía que tú y él no irían enserio! Ahora… me siento imbécil, ¿sabes? Te presentó a sus padres… ¿y ahora comparten cama? Después no es como pensaste y me buscas desdichado…

−No es eso.

− ¿No? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

No respondió, estaba sopesándolo… demasiado. ¿Por qué actuaba tan cruel ese mocoso tonto? ¿tanto le dolía aquello?

Levi le observo estático. Eren estaba furioso, realmente furioso, aunque el azabache ignoraba la razón de ello… la sabia, pero no quería admitirla.

 _Eren no es esa clase de persona._

− ¿Pensaras dejarme solo ahora? −preguntó, herido.

−No lo hago, tienes al pendejo ese. −gruñó Eren con demasiado odio en la voz, pero no hacia Levi y eso lo sabía bien el azabache.

− ¿Estas celoso? −se sintió tranquilo por un momento.

Eren paso saliva mirándolo como si la verdad universal se encontrase en esa pregunta tan sencilla echa por curiosidad del propio Levi.

Su expresión cambio, de una llena de coraje a otra completamente descubierta.

− ¿Celoso? −pregunto en tono casi burlón. − ¿de Farlan? ¿Yo?

Entonces se soltó a reír, poniéndose de pie y subiéndose los pantalones.

−Jamás podría tener celos de semejante imbécil. −vocifero, mordiéndose el labio y cruzándose de brazos para verle desde arriba con arrogancia.

Levi entorno los ojos.

−Si no es eso, ¿Por qué te importa tanto que me acueste con él ahora?

No hubo respuesta, solo un gesto confundido. Al parecer Eren tampoco lo comprendía del todo.

Levi le observo con seriedad, intentando analizar su cara. Intentando obtener una respuesta a su actitud tan posesiva que últimamente estaba mostrando pues antes no era así… es más hasta hacían bromas de su relación a pesar de que Levi si quería a Farlan. ¿Por qué ahora está actuando de este modo?

−Eren… ¿me quieres?

El aludido abrió los ojos como platos, retrocediendo levemente para encontrarse con el sofá que le impedía huir.

Nunca se había preguntado aquello, ¿querer al azabache? ¿querer en que forma? ¿Qué si lo amaba? ¿lo amaba de verdad? ¿o era un capricho suyo nada más?

Sin duda le quería, con él creció, era prácticamente su hermano, pero nunca se imaginó llegar a ese punto… ¿quererlo de ese modo? Quizá eso explicaba porque su deseo de tenerle físicamente bajo su merced… no, eso no era quererlo. Quizá lo era cuando le cuidaba de las pesadillas o cuando le hacía reír… no… ¿o sí?

Eren apretó los dientes, lleno de confusión. ¿Qué se supone que debía creer ahora?

−Tranquilo. −susurró, Levi. −no te vayas a quemar la cabeza con tanto pensar. Tonto. No es necesario que respondas. Ya sé la respuesta.

Dicho esto, Levi se fue al segundo piso con la excusa de meterse a la ducha. Se sentía sucio. Ahora comprendía un poco las sensaciones que Carla le describía cuando estaba con el padre de Eren. Aquel hombre le era infiel a su mujer con ella y en un _descuido_ , quedo embarazada.

¿Por qué nunca lo pensó antes? Quizá porque no lo recordaba. Tal vez era porque estar en esa casa le hacía sentir la presencia de aquella mujer, una presencia más vivida en ambos que les decía que las cosas no las estaban haciendo como debían. Lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podría hacer?

Eren nunca le demostró un amor como el que le enseñaba Farlan. Era cariñoso, sí, pero solo cuando le apetecía algo y nada más… en si Eren era demasiado egoísta, querría todo de Levi para él solo y no aportaría nada a la relación. El azabache lo sabía por ello no intentaba nada.

Lo hizo esta vez, le beso como tantas veces anhelo que él lo hiciera. Lo amaba y solo quería sentirse querido por él, por eso le permitió que lo tocara esa vez. Por eso dejo que lo tomara ese día. esa noche tormentosa dejo que le tomara por completo con la tenue esperanza de que lo hacía porque le quería… solo fue por una rabieta de Eren. Lo supo después.

Eren estaba tan molesto con Farlan por algo que estaban discutiendo ambos en la universidad, que Eren completamente borracho, le sedujo y lo tomo casi a la fuerza.

 _¿Por qué después de eso no lo odie?_ −se preguntaba al recordarlo, con el agua fría de la regadera bajándole la calentura del cuerpo.

Solo pudo sonreír, recargando su frente en la pared.

−Parece ser que soy una completa puta. −murmuró con ironía.

 _¿Por qué no lo odie esa vez?_

 _¿Por qué…?_

 _¿Por qué...?_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Proximo:

Capitulo 13

 _Recuerdo_

* * *

 _Ah, demonios... os deje en hiatus, mis waifus hermosas. Disculpen eso mis amores... de verdad que soy terr_ _ible, es que me ha pasado tantas cosas, por ejemplo, la falta de inspiracion :'c_

 _Pero ya os traigo aqui el capitulazo... y no, no soy española ni mucho menos, me gusta hablar asi y mi uke habla asi xD... venga ya, el es mono cuando me habla asi... bien, amores mios... dejenme su bellisimo review sobre le capitulo de hoy, lamento no darles lemon ni un final feliz, pero esto es esencial... las amo mucho! Gracias por leerme y seguirme y tenerme en favoritos... ¡Chao~!_

 _Reviews:_

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Perdone usted el restraso (mental y el del fic :v ) y Kuchel tendra sus razones sobre el asunto del Fari y el Ereri... 7u7r preparece para lo que viene...

Charly Land: \\._./ Pechuguita~ No, no quiero mocos... no llore... lo siento si este capitulo es peor... no llore... por favor... Lo sé, no quiero hacerla llorar pero no puedo evitarlo... :c Perdone eso, y aqui le traigo mas de este fic para ustded.. No habra lemon jardinero, por ahora... pero espero que ese pequeño lime le gustara... la quiero señorita y no desespere, yo le apoyo~


	14. XIII: Recuerdo I

_I'm back!_

 **Disclaimer:** Esta obra es pura ficción elaborada para entretenimiento puro, de fans para fans del fandom de Shingeki no Kiojin historia original de Isayama Hajime.

*Notas al final.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13:_**

Recuerdo I...

"Aquel quien debía ser fuerte por ambos..."

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− ¿Recuerdas eso, la fecha después de mi último partido de béisbol?

−No sé de qué hablas…

−Yo lo recuerdo…, me duele el ver a ese niño de piel pálida en la tina de ese baño. Cada que te vas de casa, despidiéndote con hipocresía y dolor mesclados, recuerdo la noche en la que moriste y el cómo casi me muero ahí mismo contigo…

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Las sombras en la noche eran difusas por la poca luz de la calle a plena media noche. Una mujer con los ojos cansados entro a su casa, con ligero fastidio dejó escapar el humo del cigarro por la nariz. Haciendo una mueca por el dolor que le causaba su hombro al tensarlo.

Caminó por el pasillo, murmurando algo entre dientes sobre su odioso jefe y el problemilla con una compañera que le fastidiaba cual niña de preescolar −asunto resuelto con un ligero dialogo al muy estilo Ackerman, deseándole un buen viaje al infierno. Entonces escucho algo: un llanto.

Y ahí estaba, justamente frente a ella una pequeña bolita blanca con manchitas negras por arriba; sentada en las escaleras, sollozando.

−Levi… ¿eres tú? −susurró acercándose, temía que fuese un fantasma con lo blanquito que era el pequeño. −oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está Charly?

−M-mami… salió. −logro decir el pequeño, levantando la cabeza.

Kuchel bufó con enojo y se inclinó hacia el niño. Acariciaba su nuca, preguntándose mentalmente cómo debería consolar al chiquillo. Solo se le lograba ocurrir consolarlo del mismo modo que lo hacía su otra mamá, Carla, o como bien le decía a veces con cariño: Charly.

Suspiró, de nuevo, esta vez para tener la mente clara y así ser una buena madre por primera vez en un buen tiempo…

− ¿Qué pasa amor? −habló con dulzura, lo mejor que pudo.

Los ojos grises del niño relucían de un azul intenso, revelando la inmensa tristeza que su joven corazón albergaba. Sorbiendo su nariz, intento hablar…

−En la escuela… di-dicen que soy un debilucho… y que parezco n-niña. −ahogo un jadeo y volvió a hundir la carita en sus rodillas.

La mujer quedo algo pasmada, no creyó que molestaran a su hijo de esa manera, aunque a decir verdad era diferente del resto. Su apariencia frágil, sensible y su linda forma de ser le estaba causando problemas.

Pasó saliva, viendo al niño llorar. Tomó el cigarro a medio terminar de su boca y lo apago, aplastándolo contra la madera del escalón.

− ¿Pero qué mierda dices? −soltó de pronto. −Que no te importe lo que esos mocosos envidiosos dicen, cariño. −cargó al niño en brazos y lo alzo, sin importarle el dolor de su hombro. −tu eres alguien muy fuerte, eres un Ackerman y no debes llorar por el que dirán. Quizá ahora no seas poderoso, pero lo serás.

El niño le miró con admiración, recordando las veces en las que su madre era tan fuerte, añorando algún día ser como ella. Se secó las lágrimas con los pequeños puños y la observo con decisión.

− ¿De verdad, mamá?

Kuchel sonrió ampliamente.

−Por supuesto. Tú serás el más fuerte de todos…

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

El sonido de la pelota rebotar con el metal del bate de béisbol, retumbo en el pequeño campo mientras que el público quedaba sin aliento al ver a su mejor bateador realizar un _home rome_ que rompió el record de aquella preparatoria. El novato del año y su mejor bateador, llevando solo seis meses en el equipo, era Eren Jeager.

La gente gritó, levantándose de sus asientos mientras que los demás jugadores pasaban por las bases, sonrientes y burlándose del equipo rival −quienes parecían atónitos pues no se esperaban tremenda arma secreta.

Cruzando cuarta base, el joven de cabello castaño alzo el puño, gritando victorioso.

− ¡Ganamos! −anuncio el capitán abrazando a Eren junto con el resto del equipo.

Eren se sonrojaba a la vez que sonreía mostrando todos los dientes, era la primera vez que recibía tanto alago solo por jugar.

Miró entre las personas, buscando a alguien hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Se apartó del resto, corriendo con emoción sin importarle que la gorra que hacía nada estaba sobre su cabeza se le hubiese caído por el impulso.

− ¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Se detuvo al llegar a la muralla metálica que dividía por seguridad el campo de las gradas, enredadnos los dedos entre los huecos de la misma. Sus ojos relucían de la emoción esperando llamar la atención de aquella persona que le observo jugar durante todo ese tiempo.

− ¡Levi! −grito de nuevo, intentando salir de aquella jaula, sin lograrlo.

Aquel, en ese entonteces, adolecente de cabellos negros cual azabache recién pulido, viro la vista hacia su amigo. Claro que, lejos de estar emocionado, le había visto con irritación. Un ligero sentimiento de desnudes le ataco, pues creía que, con tanta gente, Eren no le había visto y por ende se dispuso a irse en cuanto el partido acabo.

−Hola cariño. −soltó coqueto Eren con una pose seductora en la puerta enmallada en cuanto Levi se vio frente de él.

− ¿Qué quieres pendejo? −fue su respuesta, combinada con el ligero golpe de una libreta de pasta azul que cargaba en mano.

−Auch, Je… ¿me viste jugar? −pregunto sonriente.

Se veía realmente entusiasmado. Levi asintió ligeramente, apretando la libreta contra su pecho.

−No tenía nada que hacer. −admitió sin mucho crédito.

−Hey, Jeager. −Llamó el capitán del equipo. Eren y Levi se volvieron a ver al joven. − ¡Vamos a celebrar! ¿Vienes?

− ¡En un momento!

Levi sonrió levemente, sintiéndose fuera de sí. Al parecer no volverían a casa juntos como habían quedado…, aunque bueno, de todas formas, no toda su vida dependería uno del otro, y a Levi, más que a Eren, le constaba.

Eren parpadeo un poco, quitando la sonrisa un poco para agarrar al pequeño Levi quien se disponía a la huida.

− ¿A dónde vas? −cuestiono.

−A casa.

−Ven conmigo. Será divertido.

Levi observo al equipo de béisbol con algo de fastidio. No creía que la definición de _diversión_ entre esos sujetos y Levi fuera el mismo.

−Está bien, puedes ir solo.

−Quiero que vengas, odio que te quedes en casa encerrado. Es fin de semestre, diviértete un poco.

−No quiero Eren. Déjame… solo. −hablaba con frialdad e hizo que Eren le soltara dando un tirón que inclusive le calo en lo hondo al de ojos verdes. −Estoy mejor… solo.

Un sentimiento de impotencia recorrió cada vena de Eren, haciéndole sentirse furioso con Levi, queriéndole dar una bofetada para que dejara de actuar de ese modo. Pero no lo culpaba, hacía apenas unos meses que su madre falleció. De hecho, no tendría por qué molestarle…, igual a Eren le dolía, pero debía ser fuerte por ambos, Kuchel se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, ¿a qué precio era eso?

Nadie le preguntaba cómo se sentía, empero, intentaba poner una buena cara ante ese pequeño frente suyo.

−Está bien. −sonrió ampliamente. −Prométeme que te veré mas tarde en casa.

Por un segundo vacilo…, ¿debería darle esperanzas?

−Si. Nos vemos, titán. −dijo, dando un ligero puñetazo al pecho de Eren, con una sonrisa que ocultaba sus ansias de llorar.

 _«Nadie se preguntaba cómo mierda supere la muerte de mi propia madre, todos te velaban a ti, Levi.»_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

Las pisadas lentas y pesadas sacudían el polvo de la entrada de aquella casa, haciendo chillar la madera gastada con un lamento similar a los quejidos que solía soltar los gatos cuando se les pisaban sus colas por error de uno.

−Estoy en casa… −se escuchó como un eco voraz cargado de dolor.

«Claro, no hay nadie. Que idiota.»

Suspiros y más pisadas. Sus pies le llevaron hasta el sofá de la sala, ese viejo sofá donde quedaron guardados sus sueños velados por esa mujer.

−Hey, si estuvieras aquí… ¿Qué habrías hecho de comer hoy?

Sus ojos lloraban mientras apretaba contra su pecho el cojín de aquel sofá, inhalando el polvo y mocos que quedaba.

−Mamá… te extraño… Kuchel lo hace igual… y, y Levi no es el mismo sin ti. ¿sabes? Desde que no estas, ha estado haciendo las cosas mal, dice que quiere verte, no directamente, lo dice entre sueños. En la escuela siempre está solo y pegado esa libreta que le diste, se salta clases y siempre que le encuentro está en la azotea mirando hacia el vacío como si quisiera saltar, pero no se atreve. Creía que no era para tanto… c-creía que solo era por momentos… p-pero… anoche… ¡Anoche intento matarse! ¡Él lo intento! No estaba Kuchel en casa y yo llegue tarde a casa. lo encontré en la tina del baño desangrándose. Estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer y solo pude pedir a gritos una ambulancia mientras retenía su sangrado con mis manos…

−Ahora… acabo de volver de verle… Kuchel no deja de llorar. Nunca la había visto tan mal, jamás…, incluso aguantó cuando te fuiste. Pero se siente mal por su hijo y yo…, yo solo quedo a un lado viendo como ella mueve cielo y tierra para que él esté bien, incluso he de guardarme todo lo que siento para que se sienta segura… Yo no vine a lamentarme, solo quería desahogarme, ¿sabes? Aunque sé que no responderás, solo quiero que me escuches. Solo… eso… −bostezo. −solo quiero…, descansar. Debo... descansar.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Próximo Capitulo:

Recuerdo II...

 _"La caída y el levantamiento de aquel triste niño"_

* * *

 _Notas finales..._

 _Bueno, antes que todo... lo siento. Sé que he de haberlo dicho antes, pero quizá no continue este fic._

 _Fin._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _Es broma, ni yo me lo creería... Neh..._

 _Queridas mías, gracias por aguantar este hiatus, o como se escriba, la verdad y sé que siempre usan esa excusa, la escuela y bla, bla,bla... La cosa es que he vuelto, no dejare este fic, es mi bebe y dejaré que vuele lo que quiera. No quiero alargarle mucho, pero siento que da para mucho.. no sé ustedes, a mi me encanta y con una o dos lectoras que me stalkeen la historia estoy conforme. Las adoro y gracias por aguantar todo esta ausencia,sé que no merezco el apoyo y los pequeños reviews que me dejan (y que son demasiados para esta novata), y me esmero mucho en aprender a expresarles todo mi amor en cada palabra... de hecho, no me creo muy buena en esto e intento mejorar mucho... no logro ver mi avance en cuanto a redacción, pero espero hacerlo bien :)_

 _Navidad es proximo... ¿quieren un pequeño salto de dimensión? Me explico; regalarles un capitulo especial navideño, oi por ahi que alguien queria un trio de Farlan, Eren y Levi... :v picarona~! O no sé ustedes... Solo quiero consentirles que para hacerlas sufrir mejor hago oneshots argados de angst... aunque bueno, ahora andamos en arcos dramaticos en este fic..._

 _No sé que mas decir... Solo, gracias..._

 _Hasta la siguiente, nos leemos pronto.. Las quiero..._

 _Bye~_


	15. XIII: Recuerdo II

No sé si ya se habrán olvidado de este fic, solo quise continuarlo porque me pareció lo ideal. Después de reescribir este capitulo tantas veces al fin me decidí por este rumbo. Ojala y aun me lean y les guste. En serio, perdón por ausentarme tanto.

Disclaimer: Esta obra es pura ficción mía, los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13:_**

Recuerdo II...

"El levantamiento de aquel triste niño"

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− Bien, antes que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a todos a este nuevo ciclo. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, desde hoy seré su profesor de literatura.

Una ligera sonrisa broto al verle tan seguro y amable, ese profesor no estaba tan mal.

ʚ

A cuatro meses del incidente con Levi, las consultas con su psicólogo se hicieron menos frecuentes, había estado yendo a diario desde que intentó suicidarse y hasta entonces solo va una vez por semana. Pese a su deseo de querer matarse era fuerte entonces, a partir de que asistía a las terapias eso descendió drásticamente y solo volvió a cerrarse como solía hacerlo desde la muerte de Carla. Él no tomaba mucho interés en cosas usuales de alguien de su edad, como solía ser antes, no había mucho cambio en su personalidad… seguía siendo el mismo chico indiferente encerrado en su propio mundo.

− Podrías intentar ser más comunicativo conmigo, ¿sabes? −fue lo que dijo la psicóloga con voz dulce, ya que, solo de ese modo podría hablarles a sus pacientes; ella amaba su trabajo después de todo. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que atendía a alguien con tendencias suicidas y con un chico como Levi... pues, algo es algo −. Levi, hemos trabajado por semanas en un método para que logres descargar todo tu dolor y hasta ahora no me has ayudado mucho. No te gusta los deportes, convivir con más jóvenes, la música o cosas por el estilo… ni siquiera los videojuegos. ¿Me has dicho todo lo que necesitamos? ¿Levi?

Levi, frente a ella, permanecía en el pequeño sillón de cuero negro, inclinado en una esquina mirando al lado opuesto como si le hipnotizaran. Parpadeaba lentamente a medida que la psicóloga le llamaba una y otra vez. «Levi, Levi, Levi… ¿Joven Ackerman?»

− ¿Ah?

Ella soltó aire con una sonrisa maternal.

− Levi, ¿Por qué no hablamos de tus gustos? Ya sabes… intereses románticos y cosas así. Tú sabes.

− ¿Románticos? −se sintió descubierto un segundo y removió en el asiento. −. No sé a qué te refieres, Ral.

Petra, la psicóloga, volvió a sonreír esta vez de manera audaz.

− Te gusta alguien ahora, ¿verdad? −Levi enrojeció. −Háblame de eso… vamos.

− No creo que sea apropiado. −soltó, incomodo.

− ¿Por qué no? ¡Hay el amor joven! Se te llenan los ojos de luz y la pancita de sensaciones. Debe ser una chica súper lin…

−Soy gay.

− …da.

Ahora la sonrojada era Petra, se sentía extraña pues tenía otra imagen del chico frente a ella. Sus mejillas se inflaron y apretó los labios.

− V-vaya. Genial. −comento con la alegría de siempre. −supongo que…, ohm… podremos entendernos mejor incluso. −la mirada de aquel Ackerman fue lo más frio que alguna vez Petra Ral había visto en su vida. −Digo…, eh… podremos hablar de chicos. ¿no?

− No. −tajó con una sonrisa mediocre que volvió a transformarse en una línea recta.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un segundo. Petra sentía unas ganas inmensas de chillar por la vergüenza y Levi solo quería ser tragado por el sofá, solo que lo sabía disimular con una coraza de molestia abismal, cosa que no ayudaba al humor de la psicóloga incomoda. La miró y vio que ella cargaba con un malestar y se sentía culpable por ser la causa de ello.

− M-me gusta escribir. −murmuró Levi, en un intento por querer hacer sentir mejor a la mujer.

Petra abrió los ojos y recupero su dulzura.

− ¿Es así, Levi? −él asintió. − ¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿poemas, epopeyas, cuentos, novelas, obras teatrales?

− Muertes… ¿eso cuenta?

Petra no sabía que hacer: si reír o llorar, pero la inocencia con la que fue soltada esa pregunta fue tanta que solo pudo sentir pena por ella misma. Que contraste de personalidades tan fuerte.

ʚ

− Levi, ¿Cómo vas? −la voz animada le despertó del pensamiento.

Ambos ojos se cruzaron y de pronto el aludido se vio contagiado de la alegría que exudaba aquel joven de ojos esmeraldas. Los espectadores que fueron atraídos por el llamado se sintieron intrigados, era inusual ver a Levi sonreír.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? −soltó serio, tosiendo levemente para simular el sonrojo.

− Me pasaba durante el descanso, no compartimos ni una clase y…, bueno… es aburrido. −mostró los dientes y dejo florecer una sonrisa −inconscientemente− coqueta. −. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

No dudó un segundo, ni siquiera dio respuesta, solo se puso de pie y tomo su mochila.

− ¿Qué piensas, Ackerman? – Levi le miró incomprendido. −. Has ignorado mi presencia como si fuera parte del ambiente, normalmente me dirías de cosas sin sentido… eres muy parlanchín, aunque no parece.

Levi frunció la boca y le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro. Ambos saben mejor que nadie que ese parlanchín se fue junto con _ella_.

− No digas tonterías. Solo pensaba en mi última visita a Petra…

− Ah, ¿sí?

Desde las jardineras frente el edificio de Lenguas se tenía una clara vista del aula de literatura y redacción. Un brinco se sintió en el pecho de Levi al presenciar al profesor bebiendo café.

− Odio ese cejudo. −Comentó Eren, mordiéndose una uña y distrayéndolo de su fantaseo.

− No parece tan malo −dijo Levi, sutilmente defendiendo al profesor.

− Ya sé, es increíble enseñando y le entiendes super en seguida. ¡Y no deja tareas! Pero el maldito me va a reprobar en su clase de redacción porque en el examen no supe que hacer. A ti te da literatura ¿no? −Levi asintió, desvió sus ojos hacia los de Eren cuando este chasqueo sus dedos frente a él. −. Pareces el pez muerto que trajo Isabel a la casa una vez.

− Ella no sabía que estaba muerto, deja de repetir eso, al menos no frente a ella. Pobrecita.

− Fue el peor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida. −sacudió los hombros quitando la imagen de su mente. Miró a Levi quien volvía a su modo autómata y frunció los labios, buscando un tema nuevo de conversación. −. Por cierto, ¿Qué te dijo Petra? Es muy bonita, ¿sabes? ¿Tendrá novio?

− Es casada −Eren sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. −. Petra me dijo que debía buscar con que distraerme… un hobbie o una… pareja. −lo último fue casi un susurro, uno terminado de callarse cuando le dio un mordisco a la manzana que hacía rato daba vueltas en sus manos.

Eren le vio adolorido y algo confundido.

− ¿Una pa-qué? −Le pregunto acercándose hasta casi respirar en su cuello.

− Ah… −tosió algunos trozos de manzana por la impresión que le dio el muchacho−. U-una p-pa…

El timbre sonó y Levi se levantó de prisa. Se despidió rápido y comenzó a andar sin ver al aturdido chico que dejo a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en saber? ¿Por qué le puso nervioso repetirlo? ¡Es más! ¿Por qué le ponía los nervios de punta el tema de la pareja? Carajo, no es como si fuera del todo primerizo. Ya había tenido una pareja antes, aunque no pasaron nada mas de salir de paseo, un beso y agarrarse las manos… eso era suficiente. ¿verdad?

Ya más tarde no mejoro mucho que digamos. Durante la clase de literatura Levi no podía entender el tema en el que se basaría el proyecto que con tanto esmero explicaba Smith. No paraba de maniobrar una rutina con su cuaderno, manos, la pluma de tinta negra y sus ojos. Mirar al profesor. Morder la pluma. Recordar su comportamiento con Eren hace rato. Sufrir en silencio. Manosear la pluma con las manos. Mirar el cuaderno. Escribir una línea que se volvía un párrafo. El profesor habla algo. Prestarle atención sin comprender una mierda de lo que canta. Y repetir todo una y otra vez hasta que su mente se apresaba del montón de emociones que su gran imaginación creaba, para ser un muchachito sencillo y tranquilo tenía una mente que trabajaba a cero a cien en menos de un segundo de manera inconsciente.

− Ackerman. −habló serio el profesor.

Levi no sabía si era la primera o si era la quinta vez que le hablaban, pero a juzgar por los cuchicheos y las miradas acusadoras, apostaba a que era la centésima vez que le hablaban. Solamente se limitó a suspirar para controlar el frio que lo apresaba.

− ¿Si, profesor?

− ¿Puedo saber que es tan importante que le abstiene de atender mi llamado?

A Levi se le subió el corazón a la garganta, la vista de todos sobre si lo mantenía descolocado. Se preguntaba que pasaba consigo mismo, nunca era de ese modo, debía calmarse, debía mantener la compostura. Su vista viajaba por toda aula, mirando al reloj de pared que se movía lentamente. Recuperando la noción del tiempo, suspiró ligeramente y frunció el cejo. Dando un golpe imaginario a su ineptitud, alzó la vista y enfrento a los enfurecidos ojos azules que le miraban de lo alto como un águila y dijo lo que tenía que decir, cargando con todas las emociones que le había estado acumulando su tan desastrosa cabeza.

− No es nada que le incumba −para cuando entendió lo que salió de su boca, su cara mantenía una expresión de terror, todos seguían murmurando y el profesor tenía una cara extraña.

El timbre sonó y todos de pronto quisieron hacer cosas juntos porque salieron en grupos gigantes de ahí dejando al pálido chico con el enfurecido profesor. Erwin estuvo a punto de hablar, pero se escapó su alumno recogiendo todas sus partencias con fiereza.

− A… ¡Ackerman! −reacciono tarde, ya se había ido −. Maldición −musitó como un niño y bajó la vista. Entre la blancura del suelo de mampostería una libreta de encuadernado azul oscuro le llamo la atención. Leyó la contraportada y se sintió intrigado, comenzó a leer la tan casi frenética letra que se plasmaba con tinta negra sobre las hojas de papel sin rayas −. Ideal para bocetar sin límites −. Sonrió para sí mismo y siguió leyendo.

ʚ

Envuelto en su carrera, Levi llegó con Eren casi cayendo a sus pies. Eren se sonrojo y fingió estar alagado por cómo se presentó Levi ante él.

− No seas idiota −. Jadeó y siguió respirando hondo −, es solo que… dije algo que no debía a la persona menos indicada.

− ¿En serio? −arqueó una ceja y lo examinó. −. Me pregunto a quién. Bueno, es igual. Vamos. Te compraré un biscocho para ver si se te quita lo palido.

− Si.

− Por cierto, tu mochila está abierta −dijo y corrió el cierre de la bolsa más grande, Ackerman sintió un escalofrió y volvió a abrir la mochila recordando que solo agarro la bolsa sin mirar atrás. Rebusco y rebusco y no encontró lo que buscaba. −. ¿Qué pasa? Levi, ¿te picó algo?

− ¡No está! −Levi volvió a correr hacia el salón del profesor de literatura.

− ¡Levi! ¡Debemos irnos juntos! −lo ignoró.

Subió hasta el tercer piso y se acercó con un aura de "quitate y no me hables", ahuyentando así a las personas en los pasillos para que le libraran el paso. Respiro hondo y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Alzo la mano y golpeo un par de veces la puerta haciendo un ligero y sonoro "toc, toc".

− Adelante −se escuchó del otro lado y se enderezo para entrar digno.

− Disculpe, profesor−

− Ackerman, sabía que volverías por esto −mostro la libreta, a Levi se le fue el alma a los pies, todo lo que había escrito ahí era demasiado vergonzoso −o eso decía él− para que alguien, además de él, lo leyera. −. Tranquilo, solo quiero decir lo fascinado que quede con esto.

− ¿Le gustó? −pregunto casi asqueado por su expresión de alegría que Smith casi no mostraba en clase.

− Es algo pobre en cuanto a la ortografía, pero nada que yo no pueda corregir −sonrió y entrego la libreta al anonadado chico que le veía incrédulo.

− ¿Es… es enserio? – preguntó buscando alguna clase de trampa en sus palabras.

− ¡Si! Tienes talento. Es algo áspero como una gema en bruto y quisiera, si me permites, ser el encargado de sacar la gema preciosa que llevas en proceso.

No sabía que decir, estaba tan sorprendido como alagado, pero igual un tanto temeroso. ¿Es esto lo que él debería hacer? Eso que dijo Petra que le ayudaría a salir de la burbuja en la que se encerró a sí mismo.

− Y… ¿Qué paso con ese amor que tenías? −preguntó Petra con entusiasmo. −. ¿lograste acercarte?

Levi viró el lápiz entre sus dedos y miro a través de la ventana de la oficina con una calma inmutable. Respiro hondo y miro a Petra como si fuera ya parte de su círculo. Hacia un mes que ese tema quedo zanjado entre ambos quedándose a medias y ella se sentía intrigada, quería saber más. Tristemente, por el progreso de Levi, ya se veían solo una vez a la semana y su curiosidad era impune, pero su corazón era más grande y decidió esperar hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de él como para que se atreviera a llamarla su amiga.

− Es… diferente a lo que creí −Ella se sintió un poco cabizbaja por la respuesta y quiso animarlo, pero… −, pero es una buena persona. Diferente y algo decepcionante, pero bueno al fin y al cabo… Es un buen profesor, supongo.

− P… ¡¿profesor?! – Levi asintió.

− Comprometido con una hermosa mujer gigante y… él me ve como su hijo más que como otra clase de persona −la ternura invadió a Petra al ver la cara de tristeza en Levi, tanto que se levantó de su silla y apretujo al chico entre sus brazos.

− ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Al fin abriste tu corazón hacia mí! −quiso llorar de la emoción y Levi solo quería matarla.

− ¡Suéltame, Ral!

− Cariño ya está la comida −anunció su esposo desde afuera y era tiempo de que Levi se encaminara a casa. Aprovecharía entonces el trayecto para pensar en cómo continuar su escrito y el rumbo que le llevaría pues Erwin estaba ansioso por instruirlo. Los ánimos y su ayuda le convencían cada día más que debía publicarlo en cuanto acabasen, pero estaba dudoso. No sería hasta unos años después cuando lograría conseguir esa meta con ayuda de la persona menos inesperada.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

La luna se alzaba por sobre su cabeza, hacia tanto frio que extrañaba el cabello largo para que le calentara las orejas. Pero ya era suficiente, tenerlo así lo hacía lucir como un vago y si quería tener un empleo debía lucir presentable, pero ahora con ese corte de militar daba más miedo que antes. Saco las manos del abrigo y entró en un bar, se sentía batido. Había llegado a la ciudad, alejándose de su cálido −literalmente caluroso− hogar, para poder encontrar alguien, quien sea, que le diera una oportunidad.

«Aun no es tarde para seguir estudiando» −pensó recordando a su casi hermano emocionado por haber quedado en la Universidad de Nacional de Paradis, la más reconocida del país y que se encontraba en Stohess, Sina. Así que su partida de casa fue inevitable. Levi se sintió orgulloso y a la vez dejado atrás, extrañaba tanto su presencia, que estar más tiempo en esa casa le agobiaba. Pensaba que si quería seguir avanzando debía irse también y lo hizo.

− ¿Pero ahora qué? −se preguntaba.

En el bar, acariciaba con los dedos un pendrive que había estado paseando por un largo rato, había enviado el manuscrito a diferentes editoriales sin tener mucho éxito. Se había arriesgado hasta el grado de pasar toda su novela, corregida al fin gracias a Erwin y un ya estudiado Levi, a ese pedacito de plástico que cuidaba con mucho esmero. Apretó la memoria y con la otra mano tomo el vasillo de wiski y lo zanjó de un trago en su garganta, quemándole con fiereza. Ahogo una mueca y viró la cabeza varias veces para sopesar el mareo.

− Recuerdo mi primera vez −escuchó sin querer de una mujer muy guapa que estaba sentada a su izquierda, usando una blusa muy veraniega para el invierno. Levi se sonrojo por su descares en la conversación, más aún porque noto que le hablaba a él.

− ¿Disculpe? −habló cortes, seguía algo avergonzado disimulándolo por su cara tan inexpresiva. Ella era realmente atractiva, con una voz cálida y seductora, unos grandes ojos castaños y la sedosa melena castaña batiendo su cuello delgado.

− Hablo del trago, fue hace unos años −ronroneó ella, abrazando sus delgados hombros y mordiéndose el labio. −. Fue una cálida tarde de primavera −anuncio con la cara rojiza y un mesero se sorprendió de su exotismo.

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos haces? −preguntó Levi, firme por si intentaba algo raro. ¿Pero qué podría ser más raro que una tipa ebria que estaba a punto de explotar en un orgasmo imaginario?

Levi se fijó que los pocos que había ahí le veían e intento alejarse de ella, sin embargo, lo atrapaba por el cuello de la gabardina y le escupía en la cara con voz áspera que ella era una buscadora/

− ¡DE LA VERDAD! −exclamó sin desviar los ojos de los suyos. −. Yo, que anhelo y deseo con todo el corazón hacer de cualquiera con una idea, ¡UN DIOS! Y tu muchacho, tienes los ojos de un ganador.

De lo único que tenía cara Levi era de querer vomitar sobre ella, apestaba a licor y aunque se viera bien vestida de lejos, de cerca su ropa estaba manchada de salsa o eso parecía.

− Yo deseo ser quien te lleve a lo alto/

Se corto de pronto y como si le hubieran pegado de llano, vomito a sus pies.

− ¡Zoe! Maldición. ¡¿Qué no le pudo dejar de servir?! −gritó un tipo alto−al menos para Levi.

El rubio le miro desde lo alto, presumiendo su porte atlético y casi varonil. Levi sintiéndose asqueado por la escena recién presenciada, mostró su lado más cruel viéndole con frialdad a lo que el sujeto le correspondió con una sonrisa tranquila y un simple/

− Perdoname por esto. Ella suele ser así. – su voz era clara y la fuerza en su brazo la suficiente para agarrar a la mujer ebria por sobre su hombro. −. Deja que te ayude con eso −señaló la mancha en su ropa a causa por el vómito que le impregno Zoe.

Era el colmo, primero se sentía deprimido y ahora se sentía humillado, ¿había algo más terrible que el que te vomitara una mujer que ni conoces y que su posiblemente macho azotador te parta el culo en su guarida de posible lujuria y celo en una noche de invierno y sin poder defenderte por ser la mitad de alto que él?

− ¿Qué mierda estás pensando Ackerman? −pensó en voz alta con la cara casi transparente.

− Tranquilo, no te comeremos −dijo con una sonrisa mientras luchaba por abrir la casa con el cuerpo de la morena sobre sí. −. Ya está. Bienvenido.

Levi entro en la penumbra, con el sudor frio bajando por su columna. A la vez que la morena y el rubio pasaban a cuestas. El rubio encendió las luces y lo primero que llamo la atención de Levi fue la fotografía en la pared de una mujer de semblante profesional con una coleta de caballo típica de una intelectual, muy guapa con los ojos oscuros dándole una mirada penetrante oculta por el vidrio de las gafas que usa.

− La subiré a su habitación, aguarda un poco, ¿vale? −volvió a sonreír el rubio y se fue por un pasillo hacia la penumbra.

− Zoe… Hanji Zoe. ¿Es esa ebria?

− Si −suspiró Moblit, el rubio asistente de Zoe.

− ¿Me estás diciendo que la editora en jefe de la editorial más grande de Sina es una ebria?

− ¡Oye! Puede que sea una fanática de los grandes licores, pero ella no es una ebria −defendió Moblit avergonzándose luego por sus palabras −. Ella es una gran mujer.

− ¿Y también tu amante? −Resopló con acidez.

Moblit palideció y después negó con lentitud. Levi estaba seguro, al cien por ciento, de haber tocado una fibra sensible en aquel hombre. Contrario a lo que su paranoica cabeza pensaba, Moblit era una persona muy humilde y Hanji era… bueno, era ella y punto.

− Vaya, vaya, oh… vaya −eran sus palabras mientras leía lo que tenía Levi en la memoria. Habían pasado casi doce horas desde que Levi fue recibido en esa casa. Hanji aparentemente falto al trabajo para atender a Levi, aunque realmente fue descendida de su puesto como editora en jefe.

Hanji vio a Levi como nadie lo vio, una oportunidad, y parece ser que las plegarias de Hanji por encontrar a alguien que le devolviera el éxito que tuvo hacia años, se cumplieron.

− Es bueno, para ser el primero de alguien sin experiencia, es realmente maravilloso −había dicho, acariciando sus ojos con los dedos, le tomo su tiempo, pero termino de leerlo−. Me pregunto si tendrá secuela, sé que lo desearan muchos −añoró, viendo la cara de expectación de Levi−. Serás mi amuleto de la suerte −fue lo que le dijo y poco después, el libro ya estaba en stock.

La venta dentro del estado fue un éxito, siendo uno de los estados más influyentes y con gente de clase media alta y alta como sus lectores, no falto mucho para que se oyera fuera de las provincias hasta alcanzar cada rincón de Paradis. Levi no sabía que había creado un monstruo hasta que la misma Hanji, cuando recuperó su empleo, se lo dijo.

A los meses se le sumaron otros más y al fin Levi se asentó en Stohess, siendo persuadido pro su ahora mano derecha y editora para tenerlo más cerca, había conseguido un contrato con la editorial que debía sostener. Con las ganancias se compró un departamento cerca de la universidad de Eren con la esperanza de verlo y contarle todo lo ocurrido, estaba entusiasmado. Sin embargo, en pleno diciembre de ese año, once meses después de conocer a Hanji. Once meses después de llegar a esa ciudad. Eren apareció en su puerta con dos cajas y maletas. Una caja venía un árbol de navidad y en la otra, un pastel para celebrar su veinteavo cumpleaños.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _Próximo:_

 _Capítulo 14_

 _"¿Adiós?"_

* * *

Quiero recalcar, lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo, había empezado mi ultimo semestre en la preparatoria, estaba ocupada y teniendo problemas familiares, luego los exámenes finales y ¡pum! Una tragedia familiar y amorosa, que realmente me esta consumando en una depresión que va y viene. Y ahora con la universidad, estoy segura de que me costará, pero seguiré y mejor que antes. Ojala y alguna de mis queridas seguidoras aun estén conmigo en esta resurección, sé que volví con puro flashback, pero así me quedé antes y es hora de seguir avanzando.

Próximamente, me desenvolveré como era.

Reviews...

 **It'skittash:** Sé que lo leí tarde, pero gracias a ti supe que aún me esperaba alguien para saber comos seguía esto. Así que espero no defraudarte.

 **KiitoZan:** lamento hacerte llorar y espero que no te hayas quedado así por el hiatus. También te amo TuT a todos mis lectores bonitos, los extraño un montón.

 **:** Naide sabe que trae en la cabeza ese muchacho, de nada. al contrario, gracias por escribirme.

 **Charly:** Espero me perdones esta pausa ToT

 **IngridAstrid:** al final si cumplí con eso, que cruel que soy, pero es que fue de la nada. Lo lamento, merezco ser quemada en una hoguera... ToT Lamento el susto.

Lamento todo eso. Espero leerlas luego, las quiero y gracias por apoyar esto. Hasta la siguiente.

-K.

.

.

.

 _PD: Próximo capítulo, Eren y Levi vuelven a su departamento y sabremos que pasó con el pollo. Sipi..._


End file.
